Desperado
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he’s faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him. R
1. Prologue

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Prologue – Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day 

He was leaned back in his recliner, feet up, and remote in his hand watching hockey. He had no plans for the day, and his answering machine was set to pick up on the first ring. He didn't want to talk to anyone – it was the damned playoffs. He tried to tune his hearing to ignore the whine of the tape as another call hit the answering machine, and concentrate on the play. The puck hit the goalie right in the face mask and he knocked his beer over screaming at the damned ref for calling it a goal. So what if the force of the damned puck knocked him into the net – he blocked the damned puck.

"Creed – I need to talk to you. It's urgent." He tried to ignore the call, and concentrate on the game, but something was seriously wrong. It was one of his clients, and a good one, paid well, and never asked questions after the job was done. He frowned, and with another curse at the damned ref, he grabbed the handset.

"I'm here – just watchin' the playoffs."

"I…need something done."

"The usual?"

"No – this is personal."

"Personal costs more, you know that."

"I know – one hundred grand, no witnesses."

"What's the target?"

"I'll meet you – the usual spot, tonight with the particulars and half up front."

"No – for you, pay me when it's done. What the fuck is with the frail in the background? That high pitched crap hurts my ears."

"That's my wife. Our son died this morning."

"Oh – well in that case, can ya move to another room or something, or just meet me later. I can't handle that wailing."

"I'll just meet you – we're still in the emergency room." He could hear the strain in the man's voice.

"Alright." He glanced at the television but the stupid call by the ref put his team out of the damned championship. He suddenly didn't have anything better to do tonight. He got up out of the recliner and turned off the television. He wasn't certain what he would need for the job tonight. Personal's could get messy – and not in a good way. The last personal job he did ended up costing him six months of laying low. He didn't like the idea, one bit.

His gear was in the closet behind his recliner. He never spent much money, never saw the use. As long as he had a bed to crash on, his comfortable chair and his TV, he could just drop anywhere. He just hoped he wasn't going to have to up and leave everything again. He'd just gotten that chair broken in.

He opened the closet door and pulled out the old duffle bag. Inside were two sets of hand made leather pants and shirts, and his deerskin cape. He had a feeling he would need the cape tonight, the weather was cold, and Lake Michigan had a sheet of ice as far as the eye could see. He hated Chicago, hated it especially in winter. Give him a deep freeze that coated everything white, dry hard snow to his ass, and none of this slush and crap and hovering around the freezing point. He hated working in the cold; he hated working in the wet, and he hated the wet and cold combined worst of all.

He considered ending this run with this job tonight, head for warmer climates tomorrow and let the skin on his toes thaw out. Healing factors didn't do much when the skin just kept freezing again – of course if he'd wear socks and fix the damned hole in his shoe they wouldn't keep freezing, but he just wasn't in the mood. The other side of that, he was certainly ready for a little blood and mayhem, he needed to warm up, and hoped whatever this 'personal' job was involved a good workout – maybe even a frail to enjoy before he ended it – now THAT would make his night.

He changed into his hunting clothes and climbed out the window of the room. He never bothered with anyplace that he would be recognized, and this was just a room in the top of an old building that no one ever used. Hell he didn't even think the other people in the building knew he was there – which was fine with him. He kept to the roof tops as long as he could, before dropping to the streets and heading for the park near the lake. He found his usual tree and climbed up, waiting on his client to show. It was warmer up here, at least, with the cape wrapped around him and he didn't get any of that damned wet snow in his shoes.

He watched until sunset, the temperature dropping with the setting sun, driving even him down from the branches as the wind picked up, that and he'd seen his client heading this way.

"Creed."

"Yeah."

The man just handed him an envelope, and a photograph. The envelope contained the remnants of some kind of powder, and he took one sniff and knew it was contaminated cocaine.

"That what killed your boy?"

"Yes. I want the bastard that sold it to him, I want him dead."

"No need to state the obvious. This him?"

"Yes."

"Got an address?"

"On the back, they were friends in high school, but you don't do this to friends."

"I thought you kept your kids off the product."

"I do – he was doing this behind my back – and not using my dealers. I would have at least kept him alive."

"It's bad business."

"I know. Just end this."

He just nodded and waited for the client to leave first. He looked at the address on the back of the picture. It was a run down part of town, and he groaned. No witnesses would probably be easy – but then again, with all the homeless and vagrants that tried to make a living there, there were no guarantees. He took to the rooftops again, but he STILL ended up with cold slushy mushy water in his shoes. He cursed under his breath as he worked his way to the building in question.

"I swear to God – when this one is done, I'm heading for warmer climates." He muttered as she worked his way down the side of the building, carefully watching for any eyes prying into the overcast darkness. He was lucky, the kid had a fire escape landing outside his window – and the damned window was unlocked. Of course the kid wasn't home so he had to perch like a bird, waiting for the mark. He hated people who wouldn't be where they were supposed to be when he needed them to be there. It made his job rough, and rough was usually what they got when they finally showed up. He kept the grin off his face, the last thing he needed was anyone spotting him because he smiled.

He heard the kid's key in the lock and he held his breath, waiting for him to come in. The kid was alone, something Creed almost regretted. It would have been better – at least for Creed – if the kid had brought a frail home. Oh well – so much for getting laid tonight. He waited for the kid to drop off his groceries on the counter in the dumpy kitchen, and kick of his shoes, and then Creed slipped in the window, and grabbed the kid by the shoulder.

"Who the fuck…" The kid turned fist raised to strike and just stopped. Creed couldn't suppress the chuckle; he loved that reaction, when some frail thought he was tough, until he got a look at just what exactly had come to collect for the piper.

"You been sellin bad stuff, kid. Not a good idea." He said it softly, one thing most people didn't realize, a soft word could be so much more threatening.

"I don't know what you are talkin' about. Get the fuck out before I…"

"Before you what – call the cops, you won't make it to the phone. Scream – please it ain't like anyone in this neighborhood's gonna care – until you are dead and the apartment's available. You gonna try to play tough man and pull a knife or a gun – not a good idea, it will just make it that much more difficult – for you. Personally – I wish you would, I could use the workout."

He watched the blood drain from the kid's face and suddenly wasn't in the mood to play. He just reached out and snapped his neck like a match. He glanced through the groceries in the bag and grabbed a frozen dinner and popped it into the microwave oven. He was hungry. He looked at the body on the floor and tried to decide if he was just going to leave him there, or clean up the mess. He decided a nice accident was in order, spilled a little water on the floor and slammed the kid's head against the counter. In this neighborhood – no one would look twice. He crumpled up the container for the microwave dinner and the plastic fork he'd used to eat and slipped back out the window. He'd dump them in a dumpster away from the building. Easy job, almost too easy, but then again, he was due.

He worked his way up to the roofline, and then dropped back to the streets a few buildings down. The streets were deserted, and he wasn't in the mood for acrobatics. He was trying to navigate an alley opening – avoiding the worst piles of slush and water when he heard it. It sounded like something down the alley. He noticed a dumpster halfway down and decided to dump his trash while checking out the noise. The noise was faint, low, and yet it caught his attention – like something struggling to breath. As he got closer to the dumpster he caught a second sound – a tiny heart beating. He dropped his trash into the open dumpster and then the smell caught him. Blood – a lot of blood, and amniotic fluids. He looked around, trying to spot the cause. He almost missed the foot sticking out of the box. He ripped the cardboard with his claws and found her.

She was stiff and cold, pale from blood loss. She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old, and he almost turned away when the noise hit him again…that struggling sound, and the tiny heart – as it stuttered. He moved the body – and found it, a tiny blood soaked bundle, its nose and mouth still clogged with the mucus. He almost left it, but something about the cold night, and its continued struggles to survive made him reach down and pick it up. It was still connected to the mother's body, and he ripped the cord, separating them forever. He used a corner of his cape to wipe the eyes and nose, and he heard the first breath hiss into the tiny lungs, he was wiping the mouth when the first sound came out, a tiny whimper and he knew he had to get it warm or it would die, just like the mother. He wrapped it inside his cape, against his body, and hurried back to the main street.

He had no idea why he'd picked it up, but now that he had it, he had no idea what to do with it. The first thought he had was to get it warm, and then find it some food. He walked several more blocks trying to decide what to do, and then he saw the grocery. He slipped into the poorly lighted entry and looked around. He saw the aisle with baby goods and slipped down it. The tiny heart was still stuttering, and he looked around before slipping the baby under his shirt, against his skin under the cape. He found newborn formula, and bottles and newborn diapers and headed for the register. The tired woman didn't even look at him, just rang it up and waited for him to pay the amount on the register. She didn't even hear the tiny thing, and something stopped him from asking her for help. He just took the bag and hurried back to his tiny room.

He had a small sink and hot plate and he read the instructions on how to mix the formula. He had no clue if it was right or not, but he needed to get something into it – before he even considered cleaning it up. He didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. He slipped the baby out into the relative warmth of the room and was actually pleased to hear a high pitched wail of protest. It had the strength to cry.

He tried to get the thing to take the bottle but it just screamed. He ran warm water in the sink – tepid actually to his touch and slipped the blood soaked thing into it. He remembered hearing something somewhere about needing to support a baby's head so he held it above the water as he washed the blood and dried birth fluids from its skin. He figured out pretty quickly that it was a girl.

It seemed livelier – and more responsive to the bottle nipple after the bath, and he curled up in his chair, baby resting against his chest as he tried to get some nourishment into it. He had no idea WHY he was doing this, what made him do it, but something inside him wouldn't let him smother it – her - and wouldn't let him just leave it alone.

He dozed fitfully through the night as he tried to get her to take the bottle, finally sometime in the morning hours, she figured out what to do with it, and took a couple ounces. He really looked at her then – she was small, probably no more than four or five pounds, and maybe fifteen inches long. Her skin still had a blue cast and he kept rubbing her hands and feet to keep her warm. She seemed to get better after she took some formula, and he laid her on his chest to sleep, both of them wrapped in his cape. IF she survived, he was going to have to decide what to do with her.

He was startled awake by a feeling of warm fluid on his chest…the damned thing had pissed on him. He snarled and then laughed at himself. He'd forgotten to put a diaper on her. He took three tries to figure the damned things out – and even then they were too big, but he made do. He took off the ruined shirt and cut the back out to use as a blanket. It was soft buckskin, and should help keep her warm. He wrapped her up, and turned to grab a clean shirt when he felt eyes on him. He looked over at his chair, where he'd laid her down and her tiny eyes were open, staring at him. They were black, pitch black and she quickly closed them, her breathing settling into a regular rhythm, as she drifted back to sleep. He quickly put on some civilian clothes. He couldn't stay here – not with her, and he loaded his duffle quickly. He rigged a carrier and loaded her up against his chest, under fleece lined jacket, and took off.

He stopped at a pay phone and called his client, letting him know the job was done, and where to send the money, and then he took off.

He made it to his truck. He was heading south. She needed to be warm, and this winter was a killer. He drove out of the city, stopping to feed her and change her but not for much else. He was about to drop when he found a motel with a fast food place and grabbed himself something from the drive through before getting a room. He remembered a small general store and as soon as he had the key he climbed back into the truck and drove back to the store. He found baby clothes, and blankets and more diapers. He still wasn't sure what exactly that black stuff was, but he hoped it was normal. She seemed to be eating, and sleeping and filling diapers and that was what he'd heard was normal for the damned things.

He drove back to the motel and carried the bags from the store into the room. She was curled up against his chest asleep and he was afraid if he took his jacket off she would wake up. The room had a sink – and a coffee pot that he could use to warm the bottles. He managed to figure out how to get her into the one piece outfit that he'd bought, but even it was too big. He wrapped her in several of the blankets and bundled the rest around her on the bed. Her eyes were open but she didn't seem to focus on anything unless he moved close to her.

"I got ta call ya something, kid, but I have no clue what." He said.

He didn't expect an answer. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with ya either. I can't keep ya and I can't leave ya. If you keep quiet – later I can make some calls, see if anyone I know knows what ta do with ya." She just closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. He was exhausted and curled up in the chair. Let the kid have the bed – it really wasn't big enough for him anyway.

The next morning he loaded her into the carrier he'd bought, and he had to admit it was more comfortable than the one he'd rigged up. He loaded them into the truck and drove to a pay phone. He had a friend that – every once in a while – paid him to pick up a kid or two. He never really asked questions about where they went, or why those particular kids, but now he wanted to know.

"Paul…those kids – what happens to them?" He asked as soon as the phone picked up on the other end.

"Creed?"

"Yeah."

"They're usually either run away kids that their parents hire me to find them – or kids who need families, you know."

"I got one – a kid. I can't keep it with me, and it needs a home."

"I can't just take ANY kid."

"She's only a couple days old. I found the mother's body; the baby was almost dead…"

"What?"

"Yeah. I've kept it alive this long, but…"

"A GIRL, is she…"

"What?"

"Normal – no obvious birth defects, no sign of addictive withdrawal?"

"Nope, she's as normal as any baby I've ever seen."

"Bring her to my office."

"St. Louis?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, why?"

"I got a couple, woman's unable to have kids, they can't adopt through normal channels due to some DUI's the husband had in the past. They are paying fifty grand for a baby."

"And you are SURE they are...?"

"Desperate to have a baby – the kid will be spoiled rotten. The husband's a programmer and makes good money."

"I want to know who they are – and where they are. This kid – I'm gonna keep my eyes on her."

"Fair enough, Creed."

He drove to St. Louis, and pulled into the parking lot of the office building where Paul had his office. He almost didn't want to give her up, but he just couldn't keep this up, not with her. She needed a family…but if these people gave him any reason, he was turning around and walking away, kid still attached to his chest.

"Here he is now." He heard Paul say as he opened the door. The couple was young, mid twenties. The woman was pretty, in a normal way, and the man was geeky looking. He wanted to turn and walk out but he didn't. He unzipped the jacket, and she let out a little mew of protest.

"Oh, Rick…" The woman said, and suddenly she was beautiful. She wanted to be a mother, he could see it, smell it, and as soon as she set eyes on his bundle, a bond was formed. He knew she was the right woman, and had little regret unfastening the carrier and handing the little bundle over.

"Thank you. Paul said her mother is dead?"

"Yeah – I found her; she couldn't have been more than an hour old. The mother's body was already cold when I got there, so I just…picked her up."

"Where, when?"

"In an alley in Chicago – the mother looked about fifteen, I didn't notice any sign of drug use on the mother, and I've had her two days."

"Marge…"

"I want her."

"Alright. I have the money with me…"

"Wait." Victor said. "I got it."

"WHAT?!" Paul looked at him strangely.

"Naa – they're gonna need the money for the kid."

"Thank you." The woman – Marge said. He grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote down a number.

"If you need anything – call this number, tell them you are looking for Creed, they'll get me a message."

He handed Paul the money he'd pulled from his bank account, and turned and walked for the door.

"Here's our address and phone – if you want to check on her, please…don't hesitate." Marge said, holding the baby bundled against her chest. He nodded, and tucked the paper in his pocket. He walked away, without looking back. He'd done his good deed – now he could get on with his life.


	2. Chapter 1

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 1 – Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone

Jo sat in the chair, waiting for the Professor to get to the point. His lectures always dragged on, and she and Jubes and Kitty were planning a trip to the mall this afternoon. She remembered the day Professor Xavier and Ms. Monroe came to her parent's home in Missouri. She'd been in a fight at school because one of the other girls had started showing a mutation and some of the other kids were giving her a hard time. Jo didn't put up with it; she just knocked them down a peg or two, and then made sure that the other girl made it home.

Two days later, she'd been packed and on her way to the Institute. Ms. Monroe said it was because they had so few students who had grown up in a loving and accepting family, where their mutation was just accepted, and that Jo would serve as an excellent example to the others. She was the only kid whose parents came to visit, one of the only few who got packages and letters from home, and sometimes she felt more of an outsider because she actually COULD call her parents if she needed to. She'd been here almost three years.

"Josephine, I would like to see you after class." He said softly in her mind. She just nodded, and groaned. That meant he had something he wanted her to do, so the mall trip was probably out. Since the new girl had come, things were more interesting in the girl's dorm, and since Mr. Hot Stuff had come back…well things were interesting all over. You never knew when Logan would walk by and – well he certainly could raise a girl's temperature. Everyone knew he had a thing for Dr. Grey, but Rogue was still holding out hope, and all the rest of them were rooting for her.

There had been some kind of excitement last night, but she'd been trying to get a grip on her Calculus homework and missed the ruckus. No one seemed to know what had happened, and she almost hoped that whatever the Professor needed would give her some kind of explanation. She usually knew everything going on – her feral mutation gave her enhanced senses, especially hearing, and she had to try NOT to eavesdrop on everyone and everything around, but this time, she hadn't heard a thing.

"Josephine, I need you to do me a favor. We had someone come in last night, and he's down in the detention cell. Here is the key to the cuffs on his hands. If you would go to the kitchen and have Jean help you get him some lunch together and then take it down to him. You will have to stay with him while he eats, and then re-cuff him afterward. Until I am certain of his motivations, I cannot allow him to have free movement unsupervised.

She was in training with Rogue and Jubilee and Kitty for a spot on the X-Men and so had access to the lower levels of the school.

"Who is he?"

"Sabretooth."

She gasped. She remembered the whole Statue of Liberty incident, Rogue being kidnapped. "Didn't Scott kill him?"

"Evidently not." She chuckled at the almost smile on the Professor's face. Sometimes he could say more with a muscle than with his telepathic powers.

"Why ME!"

"You are a feral – with a healing factor. IF Logan were here, I'd have him do it, but he's still off in Canada somewhere, following another lead. You have the least chance of permanent harm if he were to try to overpower you. I don't think he will he seemed almost desperate last night when he arrived."

"Do I have to FEED him – or just watch him while he eats?" She wasn't thrilled about that idea.

"Once you unlock the cuffs, slide the tray through the slot, He will be able to move around the cell, when he's finished eating, he should put his hands back through the bar for you to place the cuffs on him. He has agreed to all of this, at least until I can verify his veracity. Hopefully this will only last a day or so, but you will be responsible for providing his meals and supervision until Logan's return." She nodded, not sure if she should groan – or be grateful for his trust in her.

She made her way through the quiet halls to the kitchen where Jean was waiting.

"I hope he doesn't mind leftovers. We didn't want to wake you last night for dinner so he's a little on the hungry side I am sure."

"Tell me someone fed him breakfast?"

"Um – no."

"Oh GREAT! I get to go down to a pissed off and HUNGRY Sabretooth. Just great, can this day get any WORSE!"

"Well – the mall trip is out, Jubilee didn't pass her English exam."

"Just GREAT!" Jo muttered, carrying the tray and the keys to the elevator. The lower levels were quiet, but she could hear a pounding from the end of the corridor; his heartbeat. She walked into view and saw him sitting on a hard chair, his knees through the bars under the cross bar, his ankles locked around the chair legs, his hands above the cross bar and cuffed with the special cuffs that the Professor had managed to find – the adamantium ones.

His head shot up, and she was surprised by a strange feeling that she'd seen him somewhere before – and then it hit her, she had – in the Danger Room. His eyes were black as night, and she almost felt like she was looking in a mirror. There had been several comments made about rare it was that she had the same mutation that he did, and the fact that she wasn't as fierce as he was, leading to speculation that it was her gender that made the difference. She didn't think so, but no one wanted to listen to her opinion on the matter.

"Lunch." She said softly.

"I can see that, Kid." He bit out – not quite a snarl.

"If you behave yourself I'll take the cuffs off." She said.

"Sure." He stood up, pushing the chair back, and stretched his hands out full length in front of him. She had to pull down on the cuffs to be able to get to the lock, but he resisted, and then with a grin, lowered his arms. She glared at him, and unlocked the cuffs, laying them on a table out of his reach and passing the tray through a horizontal slot in the bars.

"Ya got a name, Kid." He asked as he took a bite of last night's chicken.

"Jo."

"Jo?"

"Jo."

He just grunted, and continued to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Her scent was almost an assault. He'd lost track, over the years, of where she was. He still had her mother's number on speed dial on his cell phone, but he hadn't called it in years. Marge had called him twice, since taking her off his hands, once when Rick had lost his job and they needed money to get by, and once, when her mutation started developing. He'd recommended sending her here, but hadn't expected them to actually do it.

He tried to concentrate on the food in front of him. He was definitely hungry, but at the same time he could feel another hunger starting to grow. He kept glancing at the girl on the other side of the bars. Girl didn't do her justice; her hair was long and straight, a strange mix of golden and darker strands. He could see, barely, the tiny features of the baby he'd picked up in her face. Her eyes were still black – like his, and he could smell the ferity in her. She wasn't tiny, anymore. She was compact, but he could see – and sense the harnessed strength in her body. She worked out, a lot, and it showed in her tiny waist, firm legs and arms and just in the way she lounged in the chair, with a grace he'd rarely seen. He kept glancing at her, and he knew it she had to be uncomfortable.

"So – what are you in for?" He chuckled. She had wit that was for sure.

"Being stupid."

"Last time I checked stupidity wasn't a crime." He laughed outright at that.

"I got tired of Magneto's shit; Chuck offered to take me in, years ago, if I needed someplace, so I decided to take him up on it. I kinda forgot that he doesn't exactly trust me."

She laughed at that, and he wanted to rip the door off and crush her against him. He needed to get THOSE urges under control quick. One of the 'rules' was hands of the frails. Charles had given him a huge list of rules that he was going to have to obey if he stayed here. The main ones he remembered were no unnecessary kills, and Charles decided what was necessary; hands off the frails – all of them; don't taunt the Wolverine (like he'd obey that one); and stay away from the younger kids until they got used to him. There were others – about fair play and moral behavior, but he just ignored those anyway.Those were just the rules for if he got out of this cell, there was a whole other list for while he was behind that door.

"So is there a giant rule book in this place – or are you all expected to remember this crap." He asked her.

"Pretty much expected to remember it." She said. He could see her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"So – Jo, you gonna be down here often, or is this a one time thing." He said.

"I've been assigned to supervise you when you are un-cuffed – until Logan gets back."

"Does that mean I get the pleasure of your company when I get to bathe?" He leered at her, and he could see the confusion – and fear in her eyes.

"I think that's Scott's job."

"Oh – too bad. You're feral, healing factor?"

"Yeah." She was cautious again. He was going to have to watch it around her, if he wanted to keep her friendly; and he wanted to keep her friendly for more than one reason, now.

He stood up and handed her the empty tray and utensils through the cut.

"I'm done."

"I see that." She took the tray and picked up the cuffs.

"Ah well, let me stretch a second first." He twisted his back, stretching the muscles. Sitting on that chair was cramped, he could stand, but there was no movement. He knew what he'd told Charles would check out, he just had to wait for the damned Egg Head to finish making up his mind. Creed was looking forward to living someplace like this – luxury wasn't something he normally enjoyed. He looked at her and slipped his hands through the bars.

She shrugged, and almost reluctantly clipped the cuffs locked around his wrists. He just smiled at her, and sat back down in the chair.

"See you at dinner." She said with a small smile, and carried the tray down the hallway, and out of sight. He smiled – at least he had something to look forward to.

XXXXXXXXX

He'd been nice – not in a "Scott" kind of way, more like a "Logan" kind of nice, but he hadn't tried to attack her, hadn't been RUDE or anything, he'd been pleasant, laughed at her jokes and other than that one look, she didn't find him at all scary. Well – other than the fact that he was as big as a barn, and didn't even bother hiding his claws. She looked down at her own hands and let hers slip out from under the fingernails. It itched when she did that, so she pulled them back in again.

There was also that strange feeling that she knew him, somehow. He felt familiar, his scent – it hovered in the back of her mind, but it was comfortable, safe, not words she'd ever associate with Sabretooth. She dropped the tray off in the kitchen, where Jubilee was grumbling about having to wash lunch dishes and not go to the mall.

"It's not FAIR! I missed it by two points and now I have to wash dishes and can't go to the mall…and it's VETERANS DAY…major sales, Chicas." She said, seeing Jo walk in.

"Aww – DAMN more dishes!"

"Prisoner lunch." Jo said.

"We have a prison?" Jubes said with a laught.

"We have a prisoner?" Kitty said from her perch on the counter where she'd been listening to Jube's rant.

"Yep to both." Jo said.

"JoJo…SPILL!" They both shouted.

"Sabretooth."

'WHAT!?" Jubilee's eyes were popping out of her head.

"Yeah." Kitty's mouth was just hanging open.

"When did they catch him – I thought he was dead."

"Well – since he just ate a huge lunch I don't think dead is a correct adjective." Jo said.

"SHUT UP!" Jubes said. "Don't rub it in…just cuz you passed and I didn't."

Jo laughed and left the kitchen. If she wasn't going to get to go to the mall, she might as well get some homework done.


	3. Chapter 2

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 2 – Oh, you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons

He'd been stuck down here almost two weeks. Jo came down three times a day with his meals, Jean came down every once in a while to let him take a leak, Laser boy and Ice Prick came down twice a day to escort him to the showers and then chain him to a bunk to sleep. The only one he looked forward to was Jo.

After the first meal, she'd been mostly quiet; she'd started bringing school work that she could work on while he ate. He didn't have much to say to her, to be honest he didn't know what to say. 'Hey I saved your life as a baby'…somehow he didn't think she either KNEW or would really care. Sometimes they'd talk, just stupid stuff, but mostly she let him eat in peace, move around a bit, and then he'd go back to the chair.

She didn't seem to be afraid of him, something he was becoming almost used to. He didn't know very many people that weren't afraid of him, in some form or fashion. Even the Runt was afraid – more because of what he didn't know than because of what he did.

He'd told her the truth – sort of. He'd gotten sick of Magneto's crap. Tired of being treated like a dog, something to be told to sit or stay or kill, but nothing more than an animal. Mystique didn't help matters, taunting him. Losing Toad had been hard, at least the little guy was company, would talk to him. He was lonely – really lonely for the first time in his life. He'd considered going freelance again, but things were changing in the world, and something inside him was changing too.

He'd gotten sick of Magneto's rhetoric – but some of it got through. Mutants were all the same race, needed to be able to count on each other for help, and he hadn't done much to 'help' in his life. He knew the Geeks were 'goodie goodies' and that might be a place to start trying to give something back.

He hadn't told Charles everything – he didn't think anyone needed to know about his friend, or the long talks they'd had. The old man had been wise, Creed had stayed with him for a few months, and they'd talked, something very few people had ever done, actually talked to him. He'd woken up one morning, to find the old man had gone to meet his maker in the night. He didn't think anyone needed to know about the quiet tears he'd shed in the almost deserted graveyard where he'd had the old preacher buried. He'd made sense, that old man, taught Creed things that he either had never known – or had forgotten.

Next time Jo came down, he was going to remember to pull the ratty old book out of his pocket. The old preacher had given it to him, it was the book the old man had carried most of his life, and he'd passed it on to Creed right before he'd died. Creed had fallen behind in his reading, and with nothing else to do, he could catch up. He still didn't buy all the forgiveness and salvation crap, but parts of it was making sense, even to his bloodlust drugged brain.

He liked thinking about the old man; it gave him almost a sense of peace. He'd left Magneto about a year ago. He was heading to parts unknown, driving an old beat up pickup truck, when he'd seen this old man on the side of the road. Normally he wouldn't stop, but the old man wasn't looking for a ride, he was just walking, and painfully, along the side of the road. He was a survivor, one that didn't ask for help, and that struck a chord with Creed. He'd convinced the old man to get in the truck, and that had been the second best thing he'd ever done in his life.

The first came into view – his lunch tray in her hands.

"Hey."

"Hey." He held his hands out for her to un-cuff him.

He took the tray as she sat the cuffs down on the table and sat in the chair with her books.

"What're you workin' on?"

"Calculus."

"Ouch." He chuckled.

"Yeah."

He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his lunch. He watched her struggling, her conflict written across her face as she erased again – this time putting a hole through the paper.

"You know, paper only holds up to so much of that." He said.

"Yeah – I figured that out."

"What's the problem?"

"I HATE math, and the Professor wants me to at least get through Calc 1."

"Is it MATH you hate – or theoretical math?"

"What's the difference?"

"Math is every day stuff – balancing a bank account, change at a register. Theoretical math is dealing with complex unknowns, solving puzzles."

"Then I guess I hate theoretical math." She quipped.

"It's just a puzzle."

"Yeah – well if I were a rat in a maze I'd just stay put."

He laughed. "No you wouldn't. You like puzzles – you like challenges, or you wouldn't be down here training for the Geek squad every day."

"How'd you know that?"

He tapped his nose. "Just cuz I'm down here in the corner don't mean I can't SMELL."

"True…do you have problems with NOT overhearing people."

He just laughed. "I use that to my advantage."

"It's hard – when you hear something that might hurt someone – and you don't want to tell them, because they'll want to know how you know…"

"I never worried about that much."

"Yeah – I guess not."

"But…" She cocked her head at him. "If they don't understand that it is a part of your mutation, especially in a place like this, then maybe you NEED to tell them, if only so they can be more careful about what they say where. It's not all on YOU."

"Really?"

"You can't help what you are, Jo."

"I guess not. I never thought about it that way. My mom always says the person who gets hurt the most is the one that over hears."

"Well – she's only human right?"

"I…guess."

"I mean, she can't understand because she doesn't have your gifts."

"Yeah."

"From someone who knows – you can't HELP it. In situations where people don't know, you can do everything you can to TRY not to overhear them, but where they do know – they need to remember, because you can't control what you hear, but they can control what they say."

She looked at him strangely for a second, and then laughed. "You have a point."

"Hey Kid." He cringed at the voice. He'd been so focused on Jo, he'd missed the Runt's scent.

"Logan – you're home." She said with a grin.

"Professor said to relieve you down here. This guy givin' you any trouble?"

"No…just talking."

"Well, get out of here. I THINK Jean needs some help with deserts for Thursday."

"Okay – I thought Jubes had a mall expedition planned." 

"Not till Black Friday."

"Ohhhh….okay." She took off, leaving the keys and the cuffs on the table.

"You stay away from her." Logan said, snarling.

"Plan on it. She's a nice kid." He said

"Finish up, I don't have all day." Logan stood there, arms crossed.

"The kid – how strong's her mutation?"

"Strong as yours – or mine."

"Hrmm…she'll be a force to be reckoned with someday."

"She doesn't have that killer instinct."

"Good." Creed said softly, passing his tray through the slot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his book.

"Never took you for a religious man." Logan said, as he clamped the cuffs down on Creed's proffered wrists.

"I'm not – just lookin' at the options, you know." He said sitting down in the chair and opening the ratty book to Esther.

"Why are you here, Creed? And don't give me that bullshit about wanting to help mutant kind."

"It's actually NOT bullshit." Logan looked at him, before guffawing. "Really, I guess Magneto got to me – and I didn't like what he considered helpin' so I thought I'd take Chuck up on his offer."

"Offer?"

"Yeah – a place to sleep, and a part of something bigger than me." Logan chuckled.

"Well – ain't that a kicker, Sabretooth wants to 'help,'"

"I'm stickin to the rules, bein 'nice' and I'm still stuck in here – with these. I ain't even cussed anyone out yet. I'd say I'm bein really good." He said.

"Yeah – been watchin' the video." Creed chuckled, he didn't doubt they had him under twenty four seven surveillance. "So why are you really here?"

"What? I told you…"

"Is it the kid – she shares your mutation?"

"What?"

"You think you'll take off with her?"

"NO! Damn it, Runt, that kid's safer than anything, especially from me."

"Why's that?"

"She just is. You may not remember much, but Chuck understands. You have my WORD; I won't hurt the kid, in any way."

He watched a dawning understanding across Logan's face.

"Alright." Logan picked up the tray and carried it down the hall. "Don't get too comfortable. Chuck's called a staff meeting this afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot see any reason to continue his detention." Charles said. The entire team, including the junior members was present in his office, and Jo was sitting quietly in the back.

"You are just going to let him go?"

"No Scott, I am going to invite him to join us."

"WHAT!"

"Scott, that's why he came to us, he wants to help."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, Bub." Logan muttered under his breath and Jo had to fight the laugh. Scott and Logan's animosity was a running joke in the school – along with the whole Jean situation. It wasn't that Jean encouraged Logan, she didn't, but Scott was jealous anyway.

"You and what army?" Rogue muttered under her breath in the same moment Logan uttered his. Jo knew that Rogue wasn't happy about Sabretooth being here, but she really didn't like Scott all that well either.

"Josephine – I'd like to hear your insights." Charles said, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on her.

"Well – I've never seen him do anything that might even remotely be considered out of control, or violent. He's always polite, in a gruff kind of way, kinda reminds me of Logan. I actually hate seeing him in there – hate having to lock him back up."

"You weren't at the statue." Scott said, derisively.

"No, but I've seen the recreations in the Danger Room, run the scenario a time or two, I think even there he was just obeying orders. Maybe if he has the right person to follow, he can do the right thing." It sounded presumptuous even to her ears, and everyone laughed.

"Grow up." Scott muttered under his breath and she knew he didn't mean her to hear it, but her conversation with Sabretooth was still fresh in her mind.

"I'm working on it – what's your excuse?" She snapped at him, causing him to glare at her through his glasses.

"Josephine – I'd like to see you after the meeting." Charles said, sternly. She knew she was in trouble for back talking Scott, but he was one of the worst about saying things for her to over hear. "Everyone else, we will release Sabretooth this evening before dinner. Storm make sure a suite is ready for him, and I already have his uniform on order. Logan – please try to avoid conflict with him, I realize that is asking quite a bit. Everyone else please try to remember he is one of us now – and I expect him to be treated with that respect."

The rest of the team filed out of his office and she sat quietly, waiting for her detention or whatever punishment the Professor was going to give her.

"Scott was out of line." He said softly

"I'm sorry – I know I shouldn't have…"

"No, you were within your rights, and frankly, I feel he needed it. Your mother called this morning to remind us that your birthday is in three weeks, and that they would like you home for Christmas break."

"Oh…"

"I thought you might like to know she called." He was smiling.

"You're really not mad about what I said."

"No – and Victor was right…"

"Victor?"

"Sabretooth – his name is Victor Creed."

"Oh…right about what?"

"You can't control what you hear, but others can control what they say. You should speak up more often, if it bothers you. I think the students often forget your enhanced senses, I know they forget around Logan, which he uses to his advantage in the classroom." She chuckled. "But if the staff is saying things – like Scott – you need to let them know, not only that you heard it, but that it bothered you. I will be talking to Scott later about his comments." 

"Let me deal with it, Professor. He is the team leader, but I have to deal with him myself if I am going to be on the team. I can't count on you fighting my battles for me." She stood and turned to the door, but hesitated.

"You are right. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes – and it's strange, but I feel like I know him."

"Who? Sabretooth?"

"Yes. His scent is familiar – but I can't place it."

"How does it make you feel?" She could see his concern.

"Safe – if THAT makes any sense. Comforted, like a warm blanket, almost like…" She almost didn't want to say it.

"Like what?"

"Like he's held me and kept me safe." Charles looked at her with both eyebrows raised. "But I KNOW I've never met him before."

"This is interesting – keep me informed, especially of any changes, either in his scent or your reaction to it."

"Okay." She turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

A Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

To STOP the issues, this is the dictionary reference on the word Ferity.

Main Entry: fer·i·ty, Pronunciation:\ˈfer-ət-ē\ Function: _noun _Inflected Form(s): _plural_ fer·i·ties Etymology: Latin _feritas,_ from _ferus _Date:1534 _archaic_ the quality or state of being feral; _also_ barbarity 

Chapter 3 – These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow

"OH WOW!" Jean's voice raised in any form always drew attention, but with that tone – either Scott had bought a new car – or she'd found a way to spy on Logan. Jubilee, Kitty and Jo looked at each other and ran for the voice. If it was a new car – maybe they could get Scott to give them a ride and if it was Logan – well, a girl could dream.

"Oh my Goddess." Storm whispered. The two older women were clutching the curtains on either side of a window overlooking the back of the house. The three younger girls looked at each other, and then pushed between their teachers. Jo felt her jaw drop at the sight...it wasn't LOGAN...it was better.

His body was almost glowing in the sunlight, every INCH of his body. Jo could see the fine hairs that covered his skin, and felt the matching hairs on her body standing on end as a chill passed down her spine. There wasn't a bit of excess on his body, he looked like sculpted perfection standing on the end of the diving board, poised for a dive. He was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, the skin flowing over back and down his legs uninterrupted by cloth or thought. Jubilee let out a low whistle.

"DAMN, that man's got muscles...his MUSCLES have muscles...and OH MY GOD!" The oriental girl ducked behind the curtain as he turned and grinned at them. Jo blushed, but allowed her curiosity to keep her standing at the window...and Jubilee was right – OH my GOD!

There was no other way to express it, his front was as perfect as his back, the slight pucker of his nipples in the cool air just causing a brief interruption of the smooth skin across his chest and down the line of slightly darker hair that lead from his chest down his stomach and disappeared into the dark blonde curls at his groin. Jo blushed as she let her eyes wonder across his groin, the flesh there impressive, even in it's flacid state. He saluted them, and then executed a perfect backwards dive into the pool below. Jo couldn't tear her eyes away as he cut the surface of the water, his hair soaked, and flowing across his chest as he cut a smooth backstroke through the water.

"Girls, you should be ashamed of yourselves." Storm said. Kitty just stuck her tongue out at the white haired woman.

"Look who's talking...you were spying first." Jubilee said.

"We weren't spying – we were...walking by and the movement caught our attention." Jean said..

"Umm-hmmm." Kitty said, her eyes still glued to the pool below them.

"Someone should do something about this." Jean said.

"Do YOU want to say something to him?" Storm asked her friend.

"I'll see if the Professor might want to..." From the look on Jean's face, the Professor was enjoying the discomfort of the female population.

"Oh spill, what did he say." Kitty said to Jean.

"What do you expect from a cat?" The girls all laughed with the older women. Rogue walked by and looked at them strangely.

"What's the joke."

"No joke." Jo said. "I'm gonna go...ummm...find something to do on the OTHER side of the school." She was still blushing, she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Coward." Jubilee said grinning.

Rogue looked out the window.

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Jo left them, still watching out the window. She'd been fighting off thoughts about him since she'd started bringing him his meals, and now she knew she wouldn't be able to fight much longer. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She ducked down the east hallway and knocked on Piotr's private sanctuary.

"Da."

"Pete – can I...ummm...borrow some art supplies?" She asked.

He opened the door, and she walked into the studio. "No need to borrow, I buy them for the school."

"Thanks." She found a pad of paper and some pencils. She had a strange urge to draw.

"What was the shouting about?"

"Sabretooth decided to go skinny dipping in the pool."

He just looked at her shocked as she headed for the door.

"Was Katya with you, when you saw this?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He ducked his head, and she thought she saw a brief flash of pain across his face.

"Pete?"

"Is nothing. Enjoy the sketchpad." He closed the door quietly behind her. She knew he had a crush on Kitty, everyone knew he had a crush on Kitty, except Kitty. Jo didn't know what she could do to help.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He grinned as he swam. They were certainly enjoying themselves, the frails. The rules said he had to keep HIS hands to himself, nothing about THEM having to. If a guy gets enough offers, even Xavier couldn't expect him to keep saying no. He climbed out of the pool finally; he could still feel the eyes on him from the second story windows. He wrapped the towel around his waist just as Scott and Logan came storming out of the back door.

"I don't think skinny dipping is acceptable behavior." Scott said his hand on his visor.

"I don't have a suit – and none of yours would fit." He grinned as he toweled off his groin, emphasizing exactly what he meant. Logan chuckled, which surprised him.

"Well, one of mine would – but I wouldn't give you the time of day, much less my good swim trunks." Creed just glared at him. If the Runt was willing to blow it off, laugh about it, he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth. He wasn't ready for a fight – not with Logan.

"Fine – where do you buy yours, I'll get one. Logan chuckled.

"Thanks." Creed wrapped the towel around himself. Maybe they were going to let him get by with it. He couldn't help it; he just had to push the boundaries.

"Don't do it again, Creed." Scott snapped, before turning back to the school. "You were just lucky none of the girls saw you."

Victor just grinned and walked past the team leader, towel wrapped around his waist.

He couldn't resist. "You might ask your girl – if she liked what she saw." He whispered as he passed Scott and walked into the school. He climbed the back stairs to the east wing. Charles had put him on the third floor – a whole suite to himself, and he was almost lost in it. The bed was huge, bigger than anything he'd ever slept in, and he had his own television and comfortable chair. The only reason to leave the room was to swim – and eat. He wasn't happy about the no booze on campus rule, and hoped Logan's good will would last long enough to find out where the stash was.

He wasn't really paying attention – until her scent was so strong it seemed to wrap around him. She walked right into him, carrying some kind of pad of paper and a package of pencils.

"Hey." He said quietly, not wanting to spook her.

"Hey..." It sounded like a squeak. "Sorry." She jumped back and tripped, falling flat on her back. He reached to help her up, and let go of the towel, barely catching it before she got another eyeful.

"You alright?"

She just nodded, and jumped to her feet. All he could smell from her was surprise, which was fine with him; he was barely controlling his own urges as it was. She made it to the end of the hall, before glancing back – but it was the surge of lust in her scent that sent HIM rushing for his room. Damn, maybe the pool HAD been a bad idea. He closed the door and leaned against it, dropping the towel to the floor and groaning. He could feel what her scent was doing to him, and for the first time in his life he was fighting it. He closed his eyes – and forced himself to remember her when she was so small her entire body would fit in the palm of one of his hands. It worked – this time, and he headed for the shower. He hated the smell of chlorine, but even he couldn't deny the pleasure of a nice swim.

He stretched and then reached down to turn on the water. The other frails – the ones he considered available had certainly enjoyed the show. They didn't realize that glass was only a slight deterrent to scent, and he'd been able to smell the lust rolling from that window. As he soaped off, and let his hands stroke himself, he let himself imagine the dark skin of the weather witch, or the creamy skin of the redhead telepath, but his mind kept seeing her eyes – her hair – her lips and he was groaning her name as he reached his release. This HAD to stop.

He climbed out of the shower and walked into the bedroom of the suite. He opened the drawer of the dresser. The few things he'd had in his bag were inside. He grabbed his last pair of jeans and an old rock band T-shirt. He needed to get some new clothes. He grabbed his cell phone from the top of the dresser and pulled a card out of his wallet. He dialed the number.

"Harvey, Davis, Murray and Franks, may I direct your call."

"Mr. Harvey please." He said, trying not to growl.

"May I as who is calling?"

"Victor Creed."

"Just one moment, Mr. Creed, I'll see if he's available." He couldn't remember if that voice belonged to the cute redhead secretary he'd seen when he made his arrangements. He didn't think so, that had been nearly thirty years ago. Harvey was his third representative at the firm.

"Mr. Creed, we haven't heard from you in a few years." The man was sounding old.

"I need to pull some cash." He said simply.

"Of course, do you wish me to wire it, or will you be picking it up?"

"Can someone bring it to Westchester?"

"Of course – I live out that way myself, I can drop it off this evening, and how much would you like to pull?"

"I don't know – I need to replace some clothes, maybe pick up a few things I might need, couple grand or so, what's my balance anyway?"

"Which account?"

"I don't know give me a running total."

"Mr. Creed that might take a while, interest rollover is today, and I have accounts to juggle, suffice it to say, you shouldn't worry about a couple thousand dollars."

"Whatever just get me the cash, 1407 Graymalkin."

"Ahh – I know it. I'll drop it by this evening, around six."

"That'd be great – wait make it ten grand, I need some wheels."

"Very well, around six."

He hung up the phone and stretched his neck. Cash in hand would make him feel a little better, and his own transportation. He'd been out of the cell for a week, and he didn't like feeling dependent on Xavier for everything, besides Logan and Scooter boy both had decent bikes, and it wasn't against the 'rules.'

He pulled on his boots, and cursed as the lace snapped in his hand…add shoes to his list of purchases this evening. He tied the old combat boots lower against his ankles and rolled the frayed jeans cuffs down over the tops. He grabbed a comb and yanked it through his hair, trying to get the tangles out. Finally it was tame enough to pull back into one of those black elastic hair band things that he'd borrowed from the oriental girl, what was her name Jubes? He glanced at the clock on the nightstand; it was three thirty in the afternoon. He considered a nap until his accountant showed up with his cash, but changed his mind when he heard Logan down on the front lawn with some of the younger kids.

"Okay, pair off with your regular partners, we're gonna work on falls today." He groaned. Surely there was someplace he could get away from all the damned kids. He tried to just ignore it, but the sounds of kids laughing and roughhousing down below were driving him insane. He grabbed his jacket and watch and headed for the back door – he'd take a walk around the grounds. He ended up out by a lake on the very back of the property. He climbed up into a tree to relax, but caught sight of a familiar head. What was SHE doing out here?

He dropped back to the ground and walked around the shore. Her scent caught him before she was in sight, and it was a mixture of confusion, a soft undercurrent of need, a slight spice of fear, and a not so healthy dose of pain? He was down wind, he knew she couldn't smell him, so what exactly was she upset about?"

"Jo?"

"Mr. Creed." She said, jumping, and dropping the pad from her hand. It was the same one she'd been carrying earlier, but this time it was open, and she had been drawing. He couldn't make out what she was working on, she snapped the pad closed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah – I just needed to get away from the school for a while."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." He said dropping onto the ground next to her. "Those kids drive me insane."

"Well – some of us aren't that bad."

"I didn't mean you…or the other older ones, just the cubs, they don't get that some of us have sensitive hearing."

"Yeah." She said with a slight smile. "I should be getting back." She stood up and unconsciously dusted off the back of her jeans. He couldn't help noticing just how nice her ass was in those jeans. He closed his eyes and forced himself to remember her as he'd found her, all fifteen inches and five pounds. When she glanced around at him, he was staring out over the small lake, ignoring her completely.

She just walked off and he let her get ahead of him, before heading back himself. By the time he got there, Harvey was there, arguing with Storm about the delivery.

"But my client called me."

"Storm – it's mine." He growled.

"You have to clear all expenditures through the Professor, Creed." Storm snapped.

"It's MY money. I can use it any way I want."

"That's impossible."

"Storm – I checked with the office, Mr. Harvey is also Mr. Creed's accountant."

"What? Look at him – he doesn't have two coins to rub together." Storm said, looking down her nose on the frayed jeans, old shirt and scuffed boots he was wearing.

"I assure you, Ms. Monroe, Mr. Creed's assets are sizable, which reminds me, here's that account balance sheet you asked for this afternoon." He handed Creed the sheet, and the brick of hundred dollar bills.

"Thanks, Harvey." He glanced at the balance sheet, and stuffed it into his pocket. He never had much use for money, except the rare occasion when he ended up like he was now, down on his luck, and in need of transportation and clothes.

"Planning a shopping trip?" Charles asked.

"I need clothes, and maybe a bike." He said. Charles nodded and held out a set of keys.

"It's the SUV on the end; please bring it back in one piece."

Creed chuckled, and took the keys. There were definitely some perks for staying here.


	5. Chapter 4

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 4 – Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet

Jo stared at the paper in front of her. She didn't know if she wanted to rip it up, or hide it under her pillow. It was him, Creed, like he'd been in the cell – when he'd been just hers. She couldn't help it, she missed him being locked up, missed being responsible for him, missed having him all to herself. The crowd at the window had only reminded her that she was only one of many – and he could have his choice of any of them.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, and she heard a strange bike coming up the drive. She knew he'd gone into town do some shopping. He'd called about eight o'clock and had someone come and pick up the SUV. Jean and Scott had gone into town. Jo heard them talking about the bike he'd bought when they got back.

She had a small nightlight in her room, her night vision was strong enough that she didn't need any more than that for the room to be as bright as day. She usually didn't have to worry about anyone knowing she was still awake. Logan left her alone, but since Creed had gotten here, she'd tried not to make too much noise. She ripped the page off the pad and slipped it into a folder of things she'd drawn. Up to two weeks ago, she'd mostly done landscapes, a couple attempts at drawing Pete for class, and one really bad attempt at drawing Scott, but since then, well her subject hadn't changed much, just different poses, different moods on his face, and NOW she had all new and fresh inspiration, thanks to his stunt in the pool. She still blushed remembering seeing him, and then, in the hall when she'd fallen and he'd nearly dropped the towel…she had an unfinished sketch of that two pages back.

He'd interrupted her working on that one, by the lake. He wasn't like the others, there was an element of danger where he was concerned, and she wasn't stupid by any means. The problem was, she didn't care. She'd ducked out of the school after hearing Jean and Storm comparing notes about him – and Rogue and Kitty and Jubilee waxing poetic about his obvious 'charm.'

She knew they didn't know – didn't understand – and she didn't want to explain. He didn't belong to anyone, but somehow she felt a little possessive of him, like somehow he belonged to her. The mansion was quiet, just the way she liked it – until it was shattered by the slamming of a door and quiet male voices.

"…been?" She heard Logan ask quietly.

"None of your damned business." Creed snarled.

"I thought you were going clothes shopping."

"I did – and then I found a bar." He snapped. They were trying to keep their voices down, and probably assumed she was asleep, after all they were halfway across the mansion. Their voices were low and she didn't catch much for a few minutes.

"…hurt her." Logan was saying.

"I told you…she's…besides, a guy needs some relaxation." Creed said. She hated the gaps, but she didn't dare make a noise to let them know she was awake.

"…barflys. You don't know where they've been." Logan snarled low, threateningly.

"Like I would, she deserves better than that." His words were slightly slurred. She knew Logan could get drunk, so it was possible, but it took a lot of drinking for him to stay that way – at least long enough to drive back from town. Creed must have been SLOSHED. Who was the woman they were talking about? She missed a few more comments.

"Get some sleep and sober up. You're never gonna be the man she needs if you keep this up."

"Fuck you, Runt." She heard a slam, and then something breaking. She threw away pretense and ran out of her room. They were in the mudroom between the garage and the main house, and the crash had been the window breaking as Logan slammed Creed's head through it. She and Rogue hit the door at the same moment and she watched the blood drain from Creed's face.

"STOP!" Charles' voice cut through the room. Jo wasn't the only one standing there in her pajamas. "I want to see both of you in my office, NOW!"

She watched as Creed glared at Logan, and then just followed the wheel chair. Logan snarled – and followed him. Everyone was looking at her and Rogue, and she wasn't about to fill anyone in. She just turned and walked back to her bedroom. She was right over Charles' office, and didn't want to miss a thing.

"…condition of you staying here."

"It won't happen again." Creed said softly.

"It was my fault." Logan said. "I threw the first punch."

"Logan, we agreed, you would try to contain this."

"Yeah – well, I tend to get a little protective…"

She winced as the white noise barrier came up. Somehow Charles always knew when she was listening, and had found ways to prevent her. She just curled up on the bed.

Great…Creed was interested in someone, really interested from the sounds of things, and Logan was going all protective which gave her a really good idea of just WHO Creed was interested in. It wasn't like Logan was doing anything, or like Rogue would even give Creed the time of day. She loved Logan, even if Logan was too blind to see it, and Creed would never be able to change that.

Jo wasn't sure which hurt worse, that he wanted Rogue, or that her friend was going to end up hurting him, and probably driving him away from the school. Jo knew SHE wasn't any competition for Rogue, and had about a snowball's chance in hell of getting his attention or keeping him at the school. She curled up tighter into a ball, and tried to keep the tears from falling onto her pillow.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was drunk, he knew he was drunk, but it was the only way he could keep from walking down the hall and kicking her door in. He'd managed to pick up some clothes and they were in the saddlebags of the new bike. The bar had been just his kind of place, rough, and no one asked a bunch of questions, or tried to cut you off when they thought you'd had enough.

He pulled up the driveway and into the garage of the mansion. He still couldn't believe Charles was letting him live here – and that SHE was there; his girl – his angel – his baby…his mate. He didn't know when he'd started thinking of her that way, but she was. He just had to find a way for her to get past his past and see the man he was trying to be.

"Damn Runt." He snarled as he opened the door to the house. Logan was standing there, cigar glowing in the dark.

"Where have you been?"

"None of your damned business."

"I thought you were clothes shopping?"

"I did, and then I found a bar." He lifted the bags, trying to keep his voice down, in case she was awake.

"Well you smell like a distillery. Chuck's been concerned, and I know Jo's upset."

"What does that have to do with me, the kid's not my problem."

"If you hurt her…"

"I told you she's safe from me. She's my mate, Logan, I won't do anything to hurt her, besides, and a guys got to have some relaxation."

"Just don't go fuckin' those damned barflys, you don't know where they've been." Logan stubbed out his cigar in a potted plant near the door.

"Like I would, she deserves better than that." He snarled.

"Just remember it. I don't trust you – or this 'turn around' of yours. You hurt that kid, you answer to me, got it."

"Do I get to pound you for hurting Rogue?" He snarled back.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"At least I'm trying to become worthy of her, what' s your excuse?"

"Get some sleep and sober up. You're never gonna be the man she needs if you keep this up." Logan turned his back on him, and Victor growled.

"Fuck you, Runt." He started to push past him, and muttered under his breath. "At least I KNOW where I belong, you can't even pull your head out of your ass long enough to figure it out." He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and almost welcomed the pain as the Runt's heavy fist forced his face through the plate glass of the window, he turned to throw an answering punch but she stepped into the doorway and he froze.

"STOP!" Charles's voice cut through the room, and he just glanced at the man in the wheelchair. "I want to see you both in my office, NOW!" He turned his chair and Creed glared at Logan before following him. Damn it, the Runt was going to get him thrown out. She needed him, she just didn't know it yet, and the damned Runt was going to fuck everything up.

"Victor, not provoking Logan was a condition of you staying here." Charles said as Logan followed Creed into the office, and shut the door.

"It won't happen again." Creed said softly.

"It was my fault." Logan said. "I threw the first punch."

"Logan, we agreed, you would try to contain this."

"Yeah – well, I tend to get a little protective of the kids, especially Jo." Both the men winced as the white noise barrier came up.

"What does Josephine have to do with this?"

"Not a damned thing." Creed snapped.

"Very well – I will let this one slide, this time. Don't let it happen again."

Victor walked back to the garage door and grabbed his bags from his shopping trip. At least he had clothes to wear, and new shoes, and his own wheels if he got tired of the crap. He walked down the hall, and nearly gagged on the scent of her tears.

"What the fuck?" He muttered under his breath as he closed the door to his suite. The only conclusion he could come to was that she was upset about the fight. Did she think he'd hurt her precious Logan? He snarled. First the Runt had to be 'better' than him, do the whole moral, righteous thing, and NOW Jo, HIS Jo, was crying herself to sleep because she was afraid he'd hurt Logan. He just couldn't win for losing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up to sandpaper eyes and a fresh resolve to not let him know how she felt. He wanted Rogue, and she knew that was a recipe for disaster. Not only did Rogue love Logan, but Logan wasn't going to let Sabretooth anywhere near HIS girl. She knew that fighting with Logan would get him kicked out, and she was going to try to distance herself, she was already too attached, and if he was leaving, she certainly didn't want to miss him that badly.

"Hey." Rogue opened the door without knocking.

"Don't you knock?" Jo said, bitterly.

"What'd I do?" Rogue said dropping on the end of the bed.

"Nothing, it's not your fault."

"What's not?"

"Logan and Mr. Creed fighting last night."

"Why would Logan and Sabretooth's fight have been my fault?"

"Well – we all know how protective Logan is…and I think Mr. Creed has a thing for you." If she couldn't have him, she wanted him to at least have a chance at the one he wanted.

"WHAT!" Rogue just stared at her. "You heard this?"

"Not your name, in particular, but…"

"Gross…"

"HE'S not that bad." Jo snapped.

"Then you kiss him – Logan's hairy enough."

"You've kissed Logan?"

"On the cheek…once." Rogue said, blushing.

"Come on…" Jo said.

"Okay, maybe he kissed me on my birthday…"

Jo just looked at her.

"Alright – I've kissed him a few times; it ain't like they meant anythin' ta him, not with him so stuck on Jean." Rogue looked as depressed as Jo felt.

"Well – damn."

"What?"

"If Logan and Mr. Creed fight again, the Professor'll kick him out, and since they were fighting over YOU, the only one that can stop it – would be you – and YOU aren't interested in Mr. Creed, so…"

"I ain't chasin Logan again – not happening." Rogue said.

"I'm not saying CHASE him – just ask him not to fight with Vic…Mr. Creed over you."

"You're insane."

"Please."

"You're in love with him…"

"No, I couldn't care less about Logan."

"I ain't talkin about LOGAN!"

"No…NO…NO!" Rogue just glared at her. "Rogue, please."

"I'll try ta talk ta Logan about leavin' him alone."

"Thank you."

"Come on – you're comin' with me. I ain't facin an irate Wolverine without backup." She dragged Jo out of bed and threw clothes at her. She threw her clothes on and followed Rogue on her hunt through the mansion for Logan. They found him down in the gym.

"What do you two want?" He growled.

"Jo has this crazy idea that the fight last night was because of me."

"WHAT!"

"Anyway, if it was, would ya give Creed a break?" Rogue said.

"Like hell."

"Logan, Jo's worried he'll leave if you keep provoking him."

"Jo, Creed's not goin' anywhere. I ain't sure we could chase him outa here with a stick." He growled.

"I just know I heard you guys talking about Rogue last night and…"

"About ROGUE!"

"Yeah."

"Jo, why don't ya let me handle Logan, alright?" Rogue said.

"Sure, just…"

"I'll take care of it." She turned and walked out of the gym.

"She thinks Creed has a thing for you, and I got upset by it?" She heard Logan say.

"Yeah…"

"Does she know about us?"

"NO! I ain't told no one - yet. You just got your memories back, I ain't gonna go spoilin' things."

"Baby…Mrs. Howlett, you are something else."

Jo was even more confused, who the hell was Mrs. Howlett?


	6. Chapter 5

5Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 6 – Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now

She was avoiding him. He'd looked for her for three days, to try to explain, although he had no idea what he was going to say. 'I wasn't gonna hurt your Logan.' Like HELL, he'd pound the Runt into a pulp if he could, but the only thing stopping him was the thought of not seeing her again.

In just a little over a week she'd be eighteen, legally an adult, and he'd be able to at least TELL her how he felt. He knew she'd probably laugh in his face, after all he wasn't Logan; angst ridden, morose, moral, upstanding Logan. He snarled, and slammed the door to his suite. He'd been hiding up here when he couldn't find her, avoiding the others, avoiding trouble, truth be told. He didn't know how much longer he could keep the anger at bay.

He was trying, for her sake, and for his own. He sat down in the chair in front of the TV, but pulled the ratty old book out instead. He'd been reading anything and everything he could get his hands on, from Sun Tsu, to Buddha, to modern existential philosophy, trying to understand exactly where he fit. That old man had gotten it into his head that he had a purpose, a reason, and it wasn't evil, HE wasn't evil, that he could do the right thing; he was just trying to figure out exactly what that was.

He tried to ignore the knock on the door, but it became more insistent.

"Come in." He shouted.

The door opened and Charles wheeled himself into the room. Victor tried to bite back the groan.

"We need to talk." Charles said softly. Victor always admired that, Charles always spoke softly, even when he was furious. "I'm not, you know, furious."

"What do you want?"

"Your confusion, your soul searching, I thought you might want to talk about it."

"Why – what do you care? I'm just in the way; your team don't want me, I can't even get a good workout because you won't let me fight the Runt, and he's the only one I could actually fight without hurting anyone."

"Victor, just because you both heal, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Not for long."

"The ban against you and Logan fighting is for both of your sake."

"I know, but…"

"You don't know where you belong?"

"I don't want to talk about it with you." He snarled at the other man, the anger rising inside him again.

"Victor, I can listen, help you look, I can't give you the answers, only you can, but I can help you find the way."

"I…started thinkin' about why…Why me? Why do I have these powers? Why has my life been the way it has? It's not been all my fault, I take the blame for what is, trust me, but why didn't my parents love me?"

"What?"

"You and I talked about it, years ago, how I was raised. I keep going back to it, they were afraid of me, but did they EVER want me, love me? Somehow I think they did, in the beginning. I can remember, faintly, more instinct than memory, being safe and warm and secure."

"We cannot change where we came from, Victor."

"I know. Can you tell me about Jo, about her parents?"

"That's none of your business."

"That's not entirely true, and you know it."

"You and she will have to work out your dynamic for yourselves. I will not interfere."

"Let me tell you a story." Victor was relaxing, allowing the years of familiarity with Charles to allow him to confide in the telepath. "I was walking down an alley in Chicago, almost eighteen years ago, I found this girl, her body rather, and this tiny thing, trying to breath. I picked it up, cleared its mouth and nose, and tucked it against my body to protect it from the bitter winter cold. I took it to a friend, someone who could find her a family, and I forgot about her, until she brought me lunch."

"What are you saying? You rescued her, as an infant?"

"Yeah – she even peed on me." Charles laughed.

"And now, what? Why don't you tell her?"

"I want her to come to me, to see me as someone she'd want to spend her life with, not out of gratitude or obligation, but because she WANTS me. ME!"

"But your introspection, your questions started before you knew she was here?"

"Yeah – it's like my feet got put on the right path, even though I don't know where it's leading."

"That's an interesting way to look at it. You said something about wanting to help, with the team, with the school, and yet you lock yourself away from us. They cannot grow accustomed to you if you don't give them the opportunity."

"You may have a point, but I don't know what I can do to help."

"I have an idea. I have been thinking about offering a philosophical discussion group, and I think you'd be an ideal facilitator for that group."

"WHAT!? I don't KNOW anything, I'm tryin' ta figure it out as I go."

"Exactly, and by helping the group, many of whom are questioning things as well, you might find your own answers, and help them find theirs. It would also allow the students and faculty to become more accustomed to you, and see you as a part of the school, instead of an old foe."

"I'll think about it." Charles smiled and turned his chair. "Group starts at three."

Victor chuckled – and then shrugged. He didn't have anything else on his plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She ducked down the hallway, Charles was coming out of his room, and she hoped he wasn't throwing him out. She was afraid – afraid of losing him. She'd been avoiding him, trying to decide how she was going to deal with his loss. She was already planning for him to leave, and something deep inside her was aching, almost as if she'd lost him once before.

Charles glanced her way and she ducked down the stairs, and out the back door. She wasn't up to facing the headmaster, not right now. Her mind was a jumble. She'd taken to following Rogue, trying to find out exactly what the whole thing with her and Logan was. She saw the other girl slipping into the underbrush of the wooded area around the school and Jo took off after her. If she could solve at least one mystery it might help.

She heard them before she found them.

"Baby, we don't need ta do this, Charles won't care." She heard Logan say.

"I know – but…I just ain't ready ta share ya yet." She heard Rogue sigh.

"You share me every day…and we still ain't sharin' a bed." He growled.

"I'm scared. I almost killed you once, I love you, I don't want ta hurt you again."

"You are my WIFE, Rogue. Feel that, that's my bare skin on yours. You won't hurt me. MY mutation won't let you, we've tested it and tested it, and I've adapted to you. It'll let you borrow from me if you need to, but it won't let you hurt me."

"Oh Logan." She heard a slight moan and the rustle of clothing, and ducked out earshot before she heard more than she wanted too, she'd heard enough already. Rogue could touch at least one person, and Jo smiled all the way back to the mansion – until she ran right into Mr. Creed.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She wanted to sink into the ground. She smelled pain and somehow knew it was coming from him. She looked around and saw Logan and Rogue walking out of the trees, arms around each other. She had no doubts, not about what cause that scent.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"About what?"

"I didn't know, about them, or I would have warned you."

"The Runt and Rogue – bout damned time." He snarled, and she looked at him in confusion.

"I thought that…"

"That what?"

"Nothing." She wondered if she could slip away and around the front of the school, but a part of her wanted nothing more than to stand there, talking to him.

"Xavier wants me to hold this philosophy discussion group, you interested?"

"When?"

"Three."

"I can't, I have a Danger Room session."

"Oh. Maybe another time." She picked up that scent again, and glanced around. This time there wasn't anyone around who could have caused it. When she turned back, he'd already turned to go back into the building, his shoulders slumped. She resisted an urge to throw her arms around him to comfort him. He just didn't seem like the type to appreciate it, and she didn't want to know what he felt like in her arms, that would be more torture than she could bear.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He was sitting in his room that evening. The group had gone well, actually, and his mind was reeling from the many ideas and questions the kids had brought up. He didn't know the answers, and they didn't expect him to, but they all had agreed to read, and try to find something for next week's session.

His mind kept going back to that moment on the porch. She had reeked of pain. He didn't know why she was hurting, until the Runt and his frail walked out of the woods, she'd seen them, and now she knew Logan wasn't there for her. He hoped this pain would be short lived, that she'd turn to him. He hated being second to Logan, but for a chance at her heart, he'd even accept that.

He had a new hope, especially after dinner, and the big announcement. Several people had been stunned, most of the rest had just laughed and said 'about time' and everything had settled down to normal. Jo even seemed happy for them, something he'd been glad to see, that and the radiant smile she'd given him, he'd kill to see that smile again.

He was sitting at the desk in his suite; a computer he'd borrowed from Charles hooked up. He was doing a little shopping. Her birthday was next week, and he wanted to find her something special. He planned on going on the offensive next week, and wanted this gift to be perfect. He had eighteen years to make up for, and wanted to do it in one fell swoop. That gave him an idea, and he ducked down to Charles' office.

"Victor, it's late."

"Yeah – I need to go into the city tonight, I have things to do tomorrow."

"Victor…"

"Shopping, for Jo."

"Shopping?"

"I want to…I have an idea for her birthday." Charles just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing…outrageous, just a scavenger hunt, I need to go pick up the things for the hunt, and type out all the messages."

"That could be interesting, her parents called this morning, they will be here for the party."

"Did you tell them I'm here?"

"I wasn't aware that they knew you?"

"I met them, once, the day I gave her up. Tell them not to let her know they know me, would ya. I'll tell her everything in time, but it's just not time yet."

"Alright, for now, but I think you both need to seriously sit down and TALK!"

"Did you give Logan this talk, or did he just propose on his own?"

"I…stayed out of it."

"Good advice." Victor grinned, and ducked out of the office. He had plans to make, and shopping to do. He ducked out into the garage and climbed onto his bike.

XXXXXXXXXX

She heard the bike tear down the driveway. He was leaving. She just let the tears fall. She didn't notice the slight sound, or the new scent in the room until it was too late. The needle hit her arm, and whatever was in it caused her eyes to blur, before blackness overcame her.


	7. Chapter 6

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 6 – You're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

He pulled into the garage, the saddle bags on the bike full from his shopping trip. He'd managed to find everything he was looking for – seventeen years worth of birthday presents, one would be delivered in the morning, and he hoped to enlist the aid of a couple of the younger students to make sure everything was hidden where he wanted it. He was actually smiling as he opened the door to the house, and took a deep breath, waiting on her fresh scent to hit his sinuses...but it didn't.

He snarled, and climbed the stairs, where was she? He dropped the bags on his bed, and went looking for her. Jo rarely left the building, not long enough for her scent to go stale, but she hadn't been inside the mansion for at least twelve hours. He tried her door, but it was locked and he could smell she wasn't inside.

"Victor?" Charles came down the hall in his chair.

"Where's Jo?" He snapped. His mate wasn't here, and he felt a cold hand grip his stomach.

"She's not been out of her room all day, I thought she might be relaxing."

"She's not in there...I can't smell her." Logan walked up, his arm around Rogue.

"Jo?"

"Yeah. Her scent's gone stale."

Logan took a deep breath, and then glanced at Victor, and nodded.

"I'm opening this door." He snarled at Charles, before turning and kicking the door down.

"I have a key." Charles said.

The room was empty, her bed unmade, and the coverlet dragged halfway across the floor to the open window.

''Whoa – Jo NEVER sleeps with the window open." Rogue said.

"What?"

"She says it makes it hard to sleep with the scents from outside."

"That makes sense, I do the same thing."

"Me too..." Logan said, looking at Creed. Victor walked to the window, and took a deep scent. It was faint, at least ten hours old, but he could smell at least three people, two men and a woman had come through the window.

"Three." Logan said, standing next to him.

He nodded, and glared back over his shoulder at Charles – who had already turned his chair and was heading for the door. "I'm going to Cerebro now. We'll find her, suit up."

Victor tried to get the cold hand gripping his gut to let go, but he just couldn't. He'd just found her, his mate, the one chance he had at any kind of normal life, and she was gone, taken before he could even let her know how he felt. She couldn't be dead – he wouldn't let her be dead, and if she was, he would KILL everyone and everything involved.

Logan gripped his arm, and Victor tried to shrug him off.

"I'm with ya...If it were Rogue...We don't get along, Creed, but in this, I got your back." He looked at the man he'd tried to kill – to control – to terrorize for nearly two centuries, and KNEW this was the one person he could trust. He just nodded.

"Let's go suit up – and get the Blackbird ready." Rogue said.

"We're takin' Kitty, Baby. Go tell her."

"I'm goin to."

"NO!" Logan and Victor both roared at her.

"WHAT!?"

"You are goin' ta see Jean and Hank." Logan said, tensely. "If CREED can smell it, I don't want you anywhere NEAR danger for at least nine months."

"Nine month...?" Her face paled. "OH! I'll go find Kitty, and then go see Jean."

"Baby."

"I'll be fine, just let me deal with it."

"Grab metal boy too." Victor said as she turned.

"DAMN!"

"You alright."

"I ain't sure I'm ready ta be a father."

"Little late for that one...by the way how the HELL did that happen?"

Logan just glared at him.

"I meant logistically – with her skin." Victor growled.

"It WASN'T easy." Logan snapped back, and they both turned to walk out of the room, Victor stopped at her bed and froze...there was a drop of blood, not much, but enough to make him see red.

"Creed, she's alive, at least she was when they took her. Stay with me, we'll get her back."

He just nodded, and stormed down the hall, down the stairs and into the elevator. His first real mission with the Geeks – and he was having to rescue his own damned mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She moaned. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, her head was pounding, and something was desperately wrong. She couldn't SMELL anything, or hear anything for that matter, other than her own heart pounding in her ears. She tried to open her eyes and cringed at the pain. Why wasn't she healing, and why did it hurt behind her ear?

She winced as she heard feet scuffing nearby. No one should have gotten that close, not without her hearing them.

"Are you awake?" a quiet voice said.

"Yeah." Jo groaned.

"Pretend to still be out. I'll give you what time I can." The voice said, near her ear.

"Is she awake?" A harsh woman's voice said.

"Not yet...the dose you gave her was too strong, her body isn't fighting it off as quickly."

"I want her in medical processing as quickly as possible." The woman said.

"You have to let the drugs wear off." The quiet voice said.

"Thirty-two, do not presume to issue orders." A man said.

"I am sorry, I am just concerned that with her mutation suppressed her body cannot fight off the drugs as well."

"Let her wake naturally, we have time. The healing factor will breed true, we have her now, we have time to wait." The woman said. Jo heard two sets of footsteps leaving the area.

"Stay down and stay quiet until I say." The quiet voice whispered.

Jo just trembled. She didn't know where she was, or if anyone at the school knew she was missing. She prayed they knew, and were looking for her.

"Okay, they're gone." Jo opened her eyes, and looked right at a girl around her own age.

"Who are you?"

"One three eight nine one three two."

"What?"

"Thirty-Two for short."

"You don't have a name?"

"No, only humans have names. Mutants born here only are given numbers."

"Where's here?"

"Genosha."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, only the most powerful mutants know – and fear Genosha."

"What is this place?"

"This is newcomer processing. They will give you a physical and medical exam and decide where to put you, although it sounds like they've already made up their minds."

"What are the options?"

"The mines, the farms, or the breeding rooms."

"Breeding rooms?"

"The humans breed us, to create more powerful mutants. We all have suppression chips installed behind our ears to keep us in line. They find female mutants who's mutations are stable, and not likely to be modified by the male genetics, and then they breed them to get the mutation they want."

"Breed – how?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If the male they want to try to cross breed has earned privileges or not."

"What do you mean, privileges?"

"If they've been obedient, tractable, and not caused any problems, then they are allowed to try for natural impregnation...if not they use other methods."

"What about the women?"

"You have two choices, close your eyes and spread your legs, or be strapped down."

Jo gagged.

"If you have friends, who might help you, I'll give you as much time as I can, but you need to know, if you fight them, they will just force you. You're better off, letting them have their way."

"How long have I been here?"

"They brought you in about four hours ago." Four hours, did anyone even know she was missing.

Jo just closed her eyes, and tried to reach out for Charles.

**There you are. I have a lock and the Blackbird is already in the air. Hold on Jo, they're coming. Please do what ever you have to do to stay alive until the team can get to you.**

She let the sigh of relief escape her lips. They were on their way, HE was on his way, somehow she knew that Victor was going to save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were laying on a ridge overlooking a compound.

"I don't like it. The guards are too well armed." Logan said.

"She's in there, and we are GOING to get her out." Victor snarled.

"I didn't say we weren't, just that I didn't like it." Logan snarled back.

"I can phase in, and see if I can find her."

"Charles has a lock on her, but he can't stay in constant contact, they are using a telepathic shield, so we can't guarantee her location." Logan said to Kitty. "You could get in there and they could have moved him since the last time he was able to contact her. We need to know WHERE she is, before we go in."

"Katya, if they caught you..." Pete blanched at the thought.

"Pete – like they could."

"Katya, please, be careful."

"She's not going anywhere until we know where Jo is, and can get her out." Logan said.

"I could go in, get her scent and get her out." Victor snarled.

"No, we go in as a team or not at all, we don't need to set up two rescue efforts." Logan snarled back, before raising the night vision goggles back to his eyes.

Victor tried to ignore the teenage angst going on behind him as he looked for a sign of his mate in the compound below. He could smell metal boy's barely controlled lust as well as his true concern for the phase girl, and he could smell her fear and barely contained lust. Those two needed to just get a room already.

Logan chuckled. "Been sayin that for months."

"What?"

"Kitty and Pete need to get a room."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Loud enough for me to hear."

"Shit." he chuckled. Even in this tense situation, he was actually relaxed with the damned Runt.

"I see her." Logan said, handing him the goggles.

She was being dragged across the compound by two men, an young girl close to her own age following not far behind. Victor growled low as one of the men shoved Jo hard enough to drop her to her knees. Even at this distance he could smell her fresh blood on the island breeze. His claws slipped out from under his nails and he dared Logan to say anything about his rage.

"Creed – we'll get her out, we know where she is – and where they are taking her, it will make it easier to get her out. You just have to have patience."

"I know – but I don't have ta like it."

"Kitty – they're taking her to the medical complex, do you think you can get her out?"

"Easy..." She grinned, phasing into nonexistence. Her radio burst with static, and then her laugh came through the special channel that was used when she was in her phased form.

"Be careful, Katia." Piotr growled into his own radio.

"I will, gentle giant..." Her laughter rang through their earpieces.

"I've got her – but they have her strapped to a table. I'll have to become normal again to unstrap her." The radio crackled with static.

"KATYA!" Pete shouted into the radio.

"It's alright. I got to her in time. We're on our way out, but we're not alone and have company following us."

Victor growled.

"Just get the plane ready to GO! NOW!" Kitty shouted. Logan, Pete and Victor ran to the camouflaged Blackbird, and with the back ramp down, prepped the plane for takeoff. They heard a sound behind them, and turned. Kitty became tangible, with Jo and another girl gripped by the elbows.

"Can we get MOVING!" She shouted.

Jo just stared at him – and Logan at the front of the plane, and then dropped to one of the seats, pulling on the harness and fastening it.

"I can't,my family will suffer..." The other girl was saying.

"Thirty-Two I'm not leaving you here." Jo said, and Victor started at the strange way of addressing her.

"Please, you don't understand, I have a sister, and a brother and they will be punished. Please leave me. I will tell them you overpowered me, please..."

"You better run, now, we're closing the ramp." Victor said to the young woman. Jo glared at him, but the girl ran down the ramp, and gave them enough distraction to lift off and get into the air. The island didn't have anything that could catch them in the air, and Victor made a silent vow to himself to come back here, and deal with these bastards later.

"Why did you let her go?" Jo demanded.

"Two reasons...One, she was right, her family would suffer. I've heard of this place, of what they do to mutants, and it's not pretty. Two, she gave us enough distraction to get the hell out of there with what we came for – YOU!" He said as the plane jostled him and he dropped into the seat next to her.

"We can't let them..."

"We won't, Jo, but our first priority was getting YOU out." Logan said. "Once you are back at the school, we'll get a plan together to deal with this." Victor could hear the promise in his voice, and nodded.

He glanced down at her knee, and the oozing blood from the cut. "What's wrong?"

"Some kind of implant behind my ear, it suppresses my mutation."

"Kitty, didn't you short it out when you phased her."

"Evidently not. It let me use my mutation on her, but won't let her use her own." Kitty said. Pete glared at Kitty, and she ducked her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jo looked at the man sitting next to her. He'd come to rescue her. She couldn't believe it. She knew Xavier probably asked him to, but he'd come. She tried to stop the tears, but the implant seemed to make her emotional and unable to concentrate on controlling her emotions as well.

"You alright?" He asked, roughly.

"Yeah." She flinched a little as he reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Sorry." He growled, and she had a sudden insight.

"Don't. I'm not scared, you just surprised me."

"I had no right."

"Yes you did." She smiled at him, and was surprised by an answering light in his eyes.

"No..." She reached up to stroke the hair hanging down against the black leather of his uniform. He groaned, and gripped her fingers with his hand, stopping her. "Jo..."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He growled. He leaned forward, and brushed her hair back from behind her ear. "This is gonna hurt."

She felt the brush of his fingers, and the sharp pain of his claw slicing the skin behind her ear. He quickly found the implant and ripped it from where they'd clamped it to the bone of her skull. She flinched, but didn't cry out, and her entire body seemed to come alive again. She could smell, and all the little aches and pains of her body disappeared as her healing factor came back.

"Don't destroy it, Creed." Kitty said.

"Wasn't plannin' on it." He growled and handed the girl the small chip

"Professor Xavier wants to examine it, see how it works."

"I figured."

Jo closed her eyes, her body tired from her ordeal. She almost opened them again as she felt an arm move across the back of the bench of seats, and felt him pull her against his shoulder to sleep.

"Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

"Happy Birthday." She could swear his lips brushed the top of her head, and she smiled and allowed herself to go to sleep against his side.


	8. Chapter 7

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 7 – Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate

She opened her eyes and took in the familiar sights and scents of her room. She was home. She pinched herself, hoping it had just been a nightmare…until she realized Victor had been the one to rescue her, maybe it wasn't such a nightmare after all. She climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water in the shower and climbed in, wincing at the dried blood as it ran down the drain; definitely not a nightmare.

She pulled clean clothes out of her closet and dressed quickly. She was hungry, starving actually, and headed down to the dining room. The room was quiet, and there were two boxes sitting at her usual place at the table. Both had notes under them and she grabbed the one with the X on it first.

She opened the small box, and inside was a small key marked twenty three. She opened the note underneath.

**Josephine, Happy Birthday. Here is the key to your locker downstairs, your uniforms arrived yesterday. Welcome to the team. Charles**

She grinned at the key in her hand. She'd made the team. She looked at the other box, and note underneath. The handwriting wasn't familiar. She opened the box, and it had a small silver charm shaped like a baby rattle.

**Jo – Happy Birthday, I've missed so many, so I thought I would make it up to you. Here's the rules…each gift will contain clues to the next. All gifts are above ground. Good luck. Sabretooth.**

Under the box was a small card.

**Happy First, Seventeen to go, the second lies where the flowers grow.**

She her grin widened, as she realized he'd gone to a whole lot of trouble for her birthday. She looked around, and ran straight to the conservatory. She found the second box lying on Ms. Monroe's desk.

**Happy Second, sixteen more two down. Check with Jean about her gown.**

She opened the box; it was a small charm of baby shoes. She frowned; it was cute, but very childish. Of course he saw her that way. She tried to contain her disappointment, but kept going.

Jean was in her room, the third box in her hand, and a grin on her face.

**Happy Third, fifteen more, time to head to the third floor.**

Inside the third box was a silver tricycle. She gave Jean a small smile, and turned to the third floor stairs. On the second step was a fourth box.

"Creed thought you might need this at this point." Jean grinned, and handed her a handled bag from FAO Schwartz. She smiled, and dropped the boxes into it. She opened the fourth, inside was a silver computer, at least it wasn't a kiddy gift.

**Happy Fourth, fourteen left, find a chin with a cleft.**

She had to think about that one, and Jubilee came out of her room as she sat on the bottom step.

"Hey, Chica, what the heck are you doing?"

"Mr. Creed's sent me on a scavenger hunt, and I can't figure out this clue."

"Try the music room, the Professor has all those bust things."

"Thanks." She ran down the stairs, and into the music room.

She found the fifth box on one of the pedestals. This was a silver charm of a stack of books.

**Happy fifth, thirteen is nice, this one is sitting on ice.**

She thought at first it was a reference to Iceman, but Bobby had no idea. She finally checked the obvious place, in the freezer in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat on the bench waiting, he didn't know how long it would take her to find the last clue, and she had some definite surprises along the way. Jean stopped by and let him know that she'd seemed disappointed with the charms, he wasn't surprised, they weren't what they appeared, and he knew when she reached ten she'd at least get part of the surprise. Eleven through fourteen were useful, or fun, fifteen lead to sixteen, seventeen he'd spent a great deal of time selecting, and eighteen – well he had eighteen in his pocket.

Storm had assisted; making sure the day was warm and comfortable, at least on the grounds. It was a little strange, sitting here in springtime weather watching a blizzard blowing beyond the gates, but what was the use of having a weather witch if she didn't help out now and then.

Marge and Rick had been surprised to see him this morning, and he'd asked them not to tell her anything, he wanted to be the one to explain. He pulled the book out of his pocket, and opened it. He wanted to appear relaxed, not too anxious. Everything rode on this treasure hunt of hers, and he didn't want to rush her.

"Readin'?" Logan said as he dropped onto the bench.

"Tryin' to." He muttered.

"She's safe Creed."

"I know I just don't know how long I can handle you geeks." He chuckled, and was surprised by the answering chuckle from the Runt.

"Yeah – all the sugar does get on your last nerve after a while."

"Sugar?"

"Sweetness and light and optimism."

"Ahhh..." Victor nodded. He understood perfectly. His sweet tooth was aching – but not because of the 'sweetness' around him. He had something entirely different in mind.

"She's still just a kid."

"Shut the fuck up. I ain't gonna attack her or anything, alright. I just need ta let her know…"

"How ya feel?"

"Among other things; there's more between her and me than anyone knows. Her main birthday present is gonna be the truth – and she can do what she wants with that."

"Wow…all that readin's gotten through to that pea brain of yours." Logan said, and Victor growled. "I'm just sayin…that's a real mature way of thinkin."

"After almost two centuries, I thought maybe it was time I grew up." Creed snarled at his old foe.

Logan chuckled. "I'm takin a page out of your book, Rogue and I – I ain't sure I'm ready for it, but I ain't gonna run away."

"Good for you. How DID that happen by the way?" He'd been trying to work out the logistics in his head since he'd found out.

"Accident." Logan grumbled.

"What?"

"You say anyting, Furface and I'll gut ya, Jo or no Jo."

"Accident?"

"The condom broke."

Victor just couldn't help it he broke into a full-fledged laugh. "You poor sap."

"Keep it up…" Logan grumbled, and then chuckled quietly next to him. "Rogue wasn't sure what to do – her powers kicked in at just the WRONG time…I ended up passed out for a couple hours, and she was too embarrassed to say anything to anyone, so she just had to wait for my factor to kick in. Our control is good most of the time – but well, let's just say when she's distracted she can still overpower my healing factor."Logan pulled a cigar out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Victor.

Victor just grunted, and let the Runt light it for him. He inhaled deep; he hadn't enjoyed a cigar in a few months. "Thought these were against the rules?"

"Only inside the house." Logan grumbled.

They sat there quietly, before a soft southern voice drifted to them on the breeze and Logan jumped up to see what his wife wanted. "Poor sap." Victor muttered again, and went back to his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Happy Fourteen, almost there, fifteen's where windows need repair.**

She opened the small box and grinned. It was a cell phone – that played music. She could download her favorite stuff and have it with her on the go. She knew that the Professor still hadn't fixed the window after the fight near the garage so she just ducked down the stairs and into the hall to the garage. Sure enough there on the window ledge was another small box.

**Happy Fifteen, enjoy the breeze, every girl needs a set of keys.**

Inside was a key ring, with her initial in gemstones, she laughed. She'd seen them in town, but never bought one because the only keys she had to that point were the ones to her parent's house. This key ring wasn't empty however; it had two keys already on it.

She looked at them, logo distinctive on the base, and couldn't believe it. He wouldn't have, couldn't have, SHOULDN'T have…and someone was going to have to teach her how…She opened the garage door, and sitting there, a bow tied to the handlebars, was her own bike, a Sportster, the familiar wings blazing on the silver gas tank. She knew she couldn't accept it, but for just a second let herself imagine tearing down the road on it. She let out a huge sigh…and noticed the card taped to the seat.

**Sweet Sixteen, and such a rush, Seventeen's near a brush**

"A brush?" She muttered, and then realized he meant the art room. She ran straight upstairs and right into Pete coming out of Kitty's room.

"Ahh – to seventeen already?" Pete grinned.

"Yeah – what about you?"

"Katya and I have reached an…understanding."

"An understanding."

"Da…she doesn't go on missions without me, and I don't wring her neck." Jo laughed. She'd slept through the argument on the plane…Rogue had filled her in, while she was digging in the freezer for her present. Kitty and Pete had almost come to blows and this morning, in the Danger Room Rogue had walked in on them – and walked right back out. Jo had grinned at Rogue's blush.

Jo ducked into the art room, and quickly found the square velvet box. She was almost afraid to open it after the last couple gifts…and when she did, she nearly dropped it. That thing couldn't be real…could it?

Under the box was the last card.

**Seventeen, almost home free. The last one's hidden under a tree.**

She couldn't accept the last few. The silver charms and bracelet were nice, even the cell phone wasn't something her mother would look at her strangely, but a motorcycle – and now a diamond necklace, she just couldn't accept them. She was almost afraid to go looking for the last one. It would be different if he wasn't in love with Rogue, she might have a chance to be more than just some kid he decided to spoil, but as it was, she knew she had to return at least some of the presents. It had been FUN…but her heart just wouldn't accept what the message seemed to be.

The nine charms and bracelet were cute, the dozen crystal roses were a little extravagant, but she really liked them. The CD player wasn't that big a deal, the leather bound journal was something she'd use, and the art supplies for her sketching she didn't see a problem with, but these last few, she was getting scared.

She didn't even know why. A part of her wanted to just pretend he cared, pretend it was her he wanted, but her practical mind wouldn't let her. She was just a kid, nothing to him. He'd only met her a few short weeks ago, she had no idea when his feelings for Rogue started, and Jo wasn't any competition for the southern belle.

She started trying to decide which tree to look under when she saw him sitting on the bench under her favorite tree. She didn't think he meant THAT! No…he probably just wanted to give her the last one himself.

"Hey." She said softly as she walked up.

"Hey." She sat on the other end of the bench and looked at him.

"It's been fun." She said with a smile. "But I can't…"

"Don't, not yet. You still don't have the last one." She was surprised by the smiling twinkle in his black eyes.

"Well these last few…"

"Jo…Happy Birthday." He handed her a card. She glanced down at it.

**Happy Eighteen – an intangible present, it's time for the truth.**

"The truth?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"When you brought me lunch wasn't the first time I saw you."

"What?"

"Yeah – you were about, I don't know, maybe five minutes old, at the most."

"What?"

"Did your parents ever tell you anything…about where you came from?"

"They told me that someone gave me up, and they were able to adopt me…" She could feel her eyes grow huge as the implications hit her. She felt HORRIBLE. He was her FATHER?

"Yeah – I found you, in an alley in Chicago, your mother died giving birth, there was nothin' I could do."

"Wait - you're NOT my father?"

"GOD NO!" He roared it.

"Sorry – just…"

"Jo – I found you but I couldn't take care of you. I had a friend, he found your parents, and I stayed away."

"You saved me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow – I guess…Thanks." It wasn't what she'd expected, and she was glad to know, but it was a little disappointing.

He chuckled. "I ain't done."

"Oh."

"When I saw you – when you brought me lunch that first time – I didn't know what to say. I was stunned. That scent I'd always associated with the baby I'd found, not…not a young woman."

She just looked at him in confusion. A part of her wanted to throw her arms around his neck, hoping he was saying what she WISHED he'd say. Part of her was afraid he'd say he saw her as his kid, and that was the last thing she wanted to be to him.

"I know you don't know me, and I know how you feel about the Runt, but I just…" He stopped and she just shook her head, spiraling further into her confusion…who was the Runt?

"This ain't easy…I've lived my whole life avoidin' stuff like this. But you deserve the truth. I…"

"What exactly is going on?"

"I…guess you can say…if you want it, it ain't worth much, but it's all I got." She stared at him as he held out his hand.

"Mr. Creed?"

"Right." He started to pull his hand back, but she grabbed it with both hands.

"I don't know what to say." 

"Don't say anything. I'll be gone tomorrow; you won't ever have to worry abou…" She shut him up with her mouth. He was stunned, for just a second, and then his arms slammed around her, crushing her against him.

"Jo…" He whispered against her mouth.

"I love you." She whispered against his, and the groan before he kissed her was all she needed to hear. She wrapped her hands in his hair, trying to get as close to him as she could.

"Baby…" He pulled back. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Not the Runt?"

"Who the hell is the Runt?"

"WHO? Nevermind." He brushed his fingers through her hair. "It's not important." She spent the afternoon curled up in his lap on the bench. Somehow, urgency left them both and they just spent the time together, talking. She hadn't realized just how lost he felt, how much he needed some purpose in life, and they talked for hours about what he wanted to do from here. She didn't care – she had what she needed, her fingers laced between his in her lap, her head leaning on his shoulder, his arm around her back.

"You do realize that…"

"That what?" She looked up at him through the curtain of her eyelashes.

"I…" His arm tightened around her, and she grinned. "You're mine."

"That I am…" She grinned as he leaned down to kiss her again. She was surprised everyone had left them alone, but she wasn't going to complain. She felt him shift against her, and a cool weight settled in her hand. It was another box.

"I thought eighteen was the truth?"

"Well – I was hopin' you'd react like this – so this isn't a birthday present, exactly."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...This is…Damn, now that I'm here, I ain't sure I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Ask you to marry me." He said and she felt him wince as he realized what he'd said.

"Well – ummm – I guess the only thing I can say to that…is yes."


	9. Chapter 8

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

A/N Well I'm out of Lyrics but not out of story so – well the rest of the tale will just live in the instrumental portions of the song.

Chapter 8 – You better let somebody love you before it's too late.

Jo looked at the mansion, a little nervous. Her parents had insisted she come home for the holidays, and Victor had stayed behind. They'd talked every day, sometimes for hours, but something was bothering him, and she couldn't put her finger on it. He wouldn't talk about it, kept blowing her off. She didn't know what to think – was it someone else? Had she read the whole situation wrong? Was it just a big elaborate joke?

Her heart was pounding in her throat as she opened the front door. The usual noise of kids returning from the holidays filled her ears, along with the heavy thrum of the Blackbird getting ready for take off.

**Josephine, please drop your bags, someone will take them to your room, I need you to suit up and join the team.**

She groaned, and dropped her bags on the floor and headed for the elevator. It wasn't bad enough that she didn't know what was going on in her life, now she had the team. A month ago this had been her dream, but now, it was just an annoyance.

She stripped in the locker room, and pulled on the leather outfit. The gloves were skin tight, and she had to force her claws through the tips. She understood why the Professor chose leather, it cleaned up better and didn't show wear nearly as bad, but she always felt self conscious in the skin tight outfit.

She walked into the War Room, Pete, Kitty and Victor were already there.

"Hey, Baby." Victor whispered as she walked to his side.

"Hey yourself." She smiled as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, wedging her against his side.

"Like the uniform." He whispered, grinning.

"Look who's talking." She whispered back.

"You two quit…" Kitty said with a pout. Jo just stuck her tongue out at her.

"That was a little juvenile for the team leader don't you think, Josephine?" Charles said as he entered the room.

"Team leader…me?" Jo squeaked. "Kitty and Pete both have more experience; heck Vic has more experience leading teams."

"And what better way to test your leadership abilities?" Charles said with a grin.

Jo groaned as the three dimensional model formed into an island. She felt a sinking dread.

"Logan and Rogue haven't reported in for three days. They were on this island in the Bahamas for their honeymoon, but were due back in yesterday." Charles began the briefing.

"What do ya want ta bet the Runt forgot all about coming home, or calling?" Victor muttered.

The Runt? He thought she'd been in love with Logan? "Rogue would check in, it's part of the training." Jo said.

"I can't pick them up with Cerebro either. They are not on the island and I can't seem to find any trace of them anywhere else." Charles said.

"Maybe they just decided to extend the honeymoon, and just forgot to call?" Kitty said.

"Again, if so, I should be able to pick them up with Cerebro."

"What happens when you try, Charles?" Jo asked.

"It is as if they never existed. They are either being shielded very heavily, or we've lost them. I want the four of you to go down and check the hotel, the whole island if necessary to see if you can find any sign of what happened."

"Wait – have you tried picking up the baby?" Pete said.

"Baby?"

"Rogue's pregnant." Jo said.

"She hadn't informed me of that." Charles said, and Jo could smell a slight surge of hurt in his scent.

"I think she's trying to keep it quiet until they find out what her mutation's gonna do." Kitty said.

"Does anyone know how far along she is?"

"Two – maybe three months by the scent…and Logan's reactions." Victor said.

"Alright, I should be able to pick up something from the fetus – if it's far enough along. Jo come with me. The rest of you get to the Blackbird." Jo followed the wheelchair down the hall to the sealed door of Cerebro. She'd only been inside once, when she'd toured the facility after being selected for training, and had never been inside when the Professor was using it.

"Welcome Professor." The computer voice said as the doors slid open.

"Please, Josephine, be still." He said as she followed him out onto the suspended platform in the middle of the spherical room.

He reached for the helmet as the door closed behind her.

"I am glad you are home. Victor has missed you." He said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm glad to hear it. Something's wrong, he won't talk to me about it, but I can hear it in his voice. I keep thinking it's all a big joke."

"Josephine, it is no joke. He cares deeply for you. He's just confused, and a little frightened."

"Sabretooth doesn't get frightened." She said with a laugh. He held up his hand for silence, and she waited as the machine whirred into action, and the lights came on.

"This is much more delicate than just searching for Rogue…" He said as the lights grew into individuals as he brushed their minds. "Victor has very serious concerns about your future together, concerns I am unable to help him with." The lights swirled around as he searched for the small spark that would be Logan and Rogue's unborn child.

"I still don't understand why he won't talk to me?" She said.

"He's afraid of pushing you away. There are things you don't know about him, things he wants to tell you himself, and then there is the nature of your mutations, and the very strong physical connection – attraction between you, it has placed him in a world he's never been in before, and it is very frightening for him."

"He doesn't get frightened." She said again.

"Yes he does – and right now he's very afraid of you."

"Me?"

"Of the pain you can cause him – the pain he can cause you. He's never actually been in a relationship before, certainly not a romantic one. This is very new and very unexplored territory for him." Suddenly one light became brighter and Charles let out a satisfied "Ah-hah."

It was small, barely registering as a light, but the shadow figure around it was definitely Rogue – and she wasn't alone, Logan was with her. They were huddled inside a room, his arms protectively thrown over her as they slept.

"I have fed the coordinates into the Blackbird's navigational computer. Kitty and Piotr are pilot and co-pilot on this, you are in charge of the mission. This is search and rescue. Get them out, and get them home. We will deal with the why after they are safe." Charles said as the door opened behind her. "And Jo, remember what I said about Victor, take your time, he's not entirely certain about some parts of your relationship, and is slowly feeling his way around."

"I will." She ran down the hallway to the door to the hanger. The ramp was down on the plane and she dashed up, dropping into the seat behind Pete, and strapping on the harness. "Change of plans – we're heading for the South Pacific." She said.

Victor glanced at her, but he was sitting in the seat behind Kitty, Jo smiled at him.

"Was he able to get a lock on the baby?"

"Yes – and through it both it's parents. The coordinates are in the nav computer, so let's get this show on the road, they are in trouble."

"When isn't the Runt in trouble?" Victor muttered under his breath.

"When you're there to save him, handsome." Joe muttered back, causing him to laugh.

"GET A ROOM!" Kitty and Pete both shouted from the front seat of the plane, causing Victor's smile to drop. Jo wasn't sure exactly what was wrong, but somehow she was going to get him to open up.

The Blackbird lifted off smoothly. Pete was an excellent pilot, and Jo settled back into the seat. Her headset was in her hand and she slipped the earpiece into her ear. She hated the thing, but it allowed her to communicate with the Professor on the ground as well as the team. Victor unstrapped from his seat harness as soon as they were level and went toward the back of the plane. Jo could hear him back there inventorying gear they might need, and getting things ready to unpack as soon as they were on the ground.

She unstrapped herself and followed him back.

"Need any help?"

"I'm good." His voice was brusque, and she needed to know it was the mission, not her causing it.

"You sure?"

"Jo – this is a mission…"

"I know that – I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You've been distant the last few days, and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't me." She snapped.

"Baby…it's not you, alright." He pulled her tight against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding under her ear as his lips brushed the top of her hair. She slipped her arms around his waist, glad to be in the circle of his arms again.

"It's just we didn't get any time to say hi." Jo whispered.

"I know." She felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She looked up at him and he leaned down just as the plane hit a pocket of turbulence. They ended up on the row of seats, Jo splayed across his chest as he held on to her to keep her from falling.

"Well – I guess that's one way to end up in bed with you." She grinned, but it faded quickly without an answering response from him. His eyes were intense, hungry and she could feel her body responding – and his even through the leather of their suits.

"Baby – now ain't the time for this." He grinned, but it was strained. "This suit's a little tight."

"Yeah – I noticed that when I put mine on – but you've had time to break yours in."

"Not with you around I haven't." He grimaced, and she blushed as what he meant filtered into her lust fogged brain.

"Oh."

"Yeah – not a good idea right now." He leaned up and captured her mouth with his, his kiss was quick, but left her breathless, before dumping her on the floor of the plane.

"Now then, Team Leader – let's get to work." He grinned at her.

She grinned back and took the hand he offered to help her to her feet. She quickly helped him get the ground supplies ready and into packs for the four of them, then strapped down for the landing. Even with the Blackbird's superior engines and fuel capacity, it was still a five hour flight to the small island Rogue and Logan were being held on.

The headset crackled in her ear and the Professor's voice blasted into her ear. She quickly adjusted the volume.

"I've managed to break through the shielding on both of them. It appears this attack was directed at Logan, Rogue was just collateral damage. An organization called 'The Hand' has had dealings with Logan in the past – before his memorie loss, and they want information that he just no longer has. You need to get there as quickly as possible; they are planning on using Rogue to try to force him to talk." Jo blanched. "I was able to communicate with Rogue, and am able to read the humans nearby. The Hand is only shielding Logan and Rogue, not the others around them. You have a few hours. They think Rogue and Logan met on the island and are allowing him to 'form a bond with her.' They are unaware of the true relationship between them, or that she is pregnant. I have convinced Rogue to continue playing that role – to buy you time to get into place."

"Sounds like a plan, Chuck." Victor said into the microphone on his headset.

"Get in – get them – get out, as few casualties as possible." Jo said crisply.

"Jo – this organization is well trained in martial arts, subterfuge and stealth, be careful."

"Hey – we have the queen of subterfuge and stealth on the plane remember…don't worry Professor, we've got it covered."

Victor glared at her, but then grinned as she pointed at Kitty. Jo had every bit of faith in Kitty's mutation and being able to get in and get them out. It was going to be giving her cover to slip in that the rest of them were going to have to plan out.

"Professor, can you get a layout of where they are being held from the minds of the people around?" Jo asked.

"Yes – and as soon as Cerebro translates the thought patterns into a graphical image I will forward it to the Blackbird's computer."

"See if you can get guard locations, shift schedules, and perimeter layouts as well."

"Do you want me to fly out there and take care of it myself?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I don't see why we can't take advantage of the contact you've been able to make; it will certainly make our jobs easier."

Charles chuckled into her ear. "I'll get what I can, even I'm not limitless, and the distance is great, even with Cerebro."

"Whatever you can get for us will be great." Jo said. Victor nodded at her, and she smiled at him. This was her mission, and she was going to handle it to the best of her ability. She started back toward the cockpit when she felt hands on her waist.

"You know – we have a couple hours." He said, pulling her down into his lap on one of the bench seats.

"Who knew Sabretooth was a closet cuddle bunny." She laughed, but stopped at the sudden smell of fear and the tremble that ran through his body. "What'd I say?"

"Nothin' I just don't do rabbits."

"Oh."

"It's a long story, Baby, one I plan on tellin' ya, but not now."

"Okay." She whispered as he tucked her against his chest, her head resting under his chin.

"How was Christmas?" He whispered.

"The same as always – would have been better if you were there, but your present got there safe and sound."

"Did ya like it?"

"Yeah – you are going to have to quit spending money like that, though."

"I never had much to spend it on before – let me enjoy it a little."

"That's one hell of a laptop – I didn't know they made them that fast or with that much memory."

"I figured; if you're gonna go to school you'd need somethin' like that." She enjoyed the feel of his chuckle against her cheek.

"Well – it's really nice." She grinned.

"Did your parents get their present okay?"

"Yeah – shocked the heck out of them too, at least the house is paid for now."

"I didn't want them to risk losing it – again. You grew up there; I want it to always be your home." He whispered against her hair.

"Dad was thrilled, Mom not so much, she agrees with me, you're spending way too much money."

"Hush – it's my money ta spend." He whispered.

"Well someone's going to have to manage it for you if you don't quit."

"That's what my accountant is for."

"Accountant?"

"Yeah – I told you, I never had much use for money. I'd make it, and then just stick it in a bank somewhere. I don't know, thirty – no closer to forty years ago I decided to do somethin' with it so I hired an accountant. They've been handling it since. I just have money wired to my accounts overseas, they handle the rest."

"Must be nice." Jo grumbled.

"Baby – while you were gone, I had them add you to the accounts, okay."

"Oh no…huh-uhh…NO WAY I'm gonna be responsible for your money."

"Why not? It's yours too."

"What?"

"Well – when we get married."

"Oh." She decided to stop fighting this battle. It wasn't one she was going to be able to win. She just hoped she'd be able to make sure the bills were paid and they had a roof over their heads – although living at the school pretty much took care of both of those problems.

She just snuggled against his chest, and let herself doze off. She'd been up early this morning to catch the commercial flight to New York, she needed just a little rest before they set down – and started raising hell.


	10. Chapter 9

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 9

"Okay – here's the plan. Kitty you go in phased, as soon as you find Logan and Rogue, contact us, we will set up a distraction so you can grab them and get them out." Pete grumbled a bit at that but Jo just glared at him. "Most of the guards are near the front gates, with two on our guys, outside the cell, shift change is in..." she glanced at her watch "forty five minutes. There are two camera towers on the gate, I want you to take one Pete, Victor you have the other one. I want them DOWN! I want everything they have to come out that gate at us."

"US!?" Victor snarled. "You're staying with the plane Darlin'."

"Like hell, Baby." She grinned. "You boys need me. I'm the one charging the gate."

"Over MY dead body!" Victor roared.

"Either we do it my way – or we all go home, and let another team out here. I'm team leader, and Charles has gone over the plan, and agrees it's our best chance. Kitty goes in during the distraction, grabs Logan and Rogue and phases them. They get back to the plane, and fire it up as soon as we hear the plane we take off."

"I don't like it, Jo."

"Give me something better." She snapped.

"Grrrrrrrr I can't." He snarled at her, his eyes hard

"Then we go with it."

"Remind me again why we take the gate?" Pete said, glaring at Kitty.

"Because MOST of the guards will be getting ready for shift change and will be near the gatehouse. The two on Logan and Rogue are on a different rotation so they won't leave, but all the others will, and we want most of them distracted by us, not paying attention to what's going on inside the cells."

Victor glanced at his watch, and glared at her. "If we're gonna do it – lets do it, we have thirty eight minutes to get into place."

"Kitty – your game."

"I'm gone." She said as she phased through the floor of the plane. They'd landed deep in the jungle, close enough to the facility where their team mates were being held to get into positions quickly, but far enough not to be seen. "Radio check." She said in Jo's ear.

"You're good – go." Jo said.

Victor kept glaring at her, and snarling until Kitty's "In position." came over the radio.

"Let's go." She said, taking off down the ramp of the plane and hitting the button to close the ramp. Now Kitty had to get back on board to drop the ramp, but it would keep anyone out if they found the jet. They took off through the jungle, taking up their assigned positions near the front gate.

"Team two in position, ready when you are Kitty." Jo said quietly.

"There's only one guard on the door – the other one left...wait he's back, they're checking the prisoners, and now are settling down to play cards."

"Good job." Jo nodded to Victor and Pete and they both took running starts at the camera towers. Just as she thought, the front gate opened and about twenty guys poured out armed with boring guns. She had to grin...this might actually be fun. She charged the front of the group, claws out, and let Logan's training take over in her mind. She didn't look down, left or right, she just concentrated on the opponents in her range of action, Victor and Pete were on their own, unless she ended up near them.

"Got a problem." Kitty said.

"What?" Jo said, not even breathing hard yet.

"I can't keep Rogue phased for very long, because of the baby. I am going to have to do it in jumps."

"Just get it done." She hissed into the microphone as she punched her current opponent in the face.

"Will do." Kitty said and the connection was cut again. Jo had a breathing space, and glanced around. Victor and Pete were doing fine, but Victor kept glancing her way, and he'd taken a few more bloody injuries than she'd have liked to have seen. A loud burst of gunfire off to the left about two hundred yards startled her and she saw Logan, claws out pushing Rogue under a fence. She watched the bullets hit his body as he shielded his wife and unborn child.

"Kitty get them out ALIVE!"

"I've GOT it. We were spotted on the last jump but it was only two men and Logan's taking care of it."

Jo signaled Victor and Pete to begin heading back to the plane. They were out of the compound, now it was up to team two to guard them until they could get the plane ready to go.

Victor turned to slip into the jungle when she saw one of the guards sit up, an automatic rifle aimed at Victor's back. She didn't even think, she just ripped the throat of them man she was fighting out, and turned to stop the rifleman. He got off about four shots, and she bit back the scream as they ripped into Victor's back, but before the giant feral could even turn, she'd ripped the gun from the guard's hand and bashed his skull with the stock.

"Shoot my mate will ya." She snarled. Victor was right there.

"Put it down, Jo."

"Get out of here – NOW Vic." She snarled back. It was her first real fight, she'd deal with the repercussions later, right now she wanted to get her team out – and alive. He nodded, and she took up the rear, the gun still in her hand. These bastards weren't going to hurt anyone under her protection.

The back ramp was down on the jet, and Jo ran up, everyone else was aboard and getting strapped in.

"Kitty – let's go." She said.

"We're going to have to stop for a refuel somewhere." Kitty said, "We have enough to get off the island, and maybe someplace with a fuel depot."

"Charles...?" Jo said into her headset.

"Working on it. Kitty is there enough fuel to make it to Japan?"

"I think so."

"I have a friend in Tokyo, he'll take care of the fuel." Charles said in their ears. "Just land at the airport, they'll be expecting you, and good work, all of you."

The plane lifted off, and Jo settled into her seat. Victor was sitting across the plane again, and was glaring at her.

"What?"

"You...Jo, I've never seen you like that." He said finally.

"What, we did what we had to do, to get our friends out alive." She replied.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"I took a couple shots – Jo...I think she killed him."

"I know I did." She said simply.

"Kid – are you alright?"

"He was shooting at Vic, I wasn't going to let him hurt my mate."

"Right."

She glared at Victor but he just unfastened his harness and moved to the front of the jet. She wasn't going to deal with this until they were safely back at the school. Until then, they were all her responsibility, even Victor Fucking Creed.

"Kid – he's just..."

"Pissed."

"I'd say worried. I didn't think you had it, I'm not sure I'm glad I was wrong." he said.

"Had what?"

"Killer instinct. It's a part of the mutation, but you never showed any signs of it."

"Maybe I'd never been put in a situation where my friends – the people I love were in danger before."

"Maybe – don't dwell on it, kid."

"I'm not, I'm more pissed at Victor."

Logan chuckled. "Well – at least you're showing good sense there. How are you doing, by the way, other than this little tiff?"

"I really don't know."

"That's not good."

"I love him."

"I know."

"I love you to, Jo." His voice was soft. "Get lost Runt, I think you're wife is spewing chunks."

"Rogue?" Logan went to check on her.

"Baby, when we get back, you and me, we need ta talk." Victor said softly.

"You want your ring back?" She bit back the tears.

"What – we have a wedding to plan, we need to talk."

"Oh."

"Baby..." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I think that's the first time I've ever said those words, you know."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Oh – I never noticed, you always said it in other ways."

"I know. There's some things we need to talk about, some things I just ain't ready for yet. I don't want you to think that I don't – love ya – because I do, with everything I got."

"What's going on then?"

"Can we wait until we get back to the mansion, and some privacy." he whispered.

"I guess."

He grunted and she looked over at him.

"Just one of the bullets workin' its way out."

"Let me see." She made him strip out of the top of his suit. She could see the pieces of metal under the skin on his back. "Be still, I'm cutting them out."

"With what?" He growled.

"These." She flashed her claws at him. He just grinned, and then grimaced as she dug into his back with her claws. He hissed as she cut the skin over the last one. "Remind me NOT to send you to medical school."

"Wouldn't want to be a doctor anyway." She laughed.

He pulled his top back on and zipped up the leather. It was going to need repairs, not just from the bullet holes, but from a few knife slashes across the chest. She glanced down at her own uniform and noticed a few slashes as well. She hadn't even felt them, and she was very grateful for her healing factor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She dozed off on the final leg of the flight, and Victor just pulled her tight against his side. He'd missed her, every second she'd been gone, but at the same time he'd been relieved. With her at her parents he hadn't felt that constant need – that burning in his groin whenever she was near. Even in the middle of the fight he'd been trying NOT to react to her. She had no idea what she did to him, how she affected him, and he was fighting every second not to just throw her down and take what he wanted.

And that was the problem. She deserved better than that – and he just didn't know any other way. He wanted her – needed her, but he didn't want to hurt her. Charles kept reminding him that she had a healing factor, that even if he did accidentally hurt her, she'd heal. But it wasn't physical harm he was worried about, it was more.

He wouldn't force her, and he didn't know how to have sex any other way. He could count on two fingers the number of willing women he'd been with in his life. For some reason, he'd only been attracted to the ones that would fight him, until now. He was lost. This was a whole new world, one he'd never even LOOKED into, much less stuck a toe into to check the waters, and now he was neck deep and sinking fast.

It was snowing when they landed, the little bit that drifted down with the jet melting as it hit the hanger floor. Hank and Jean were there to take Logan and Rogue to check them out and make sure everything was going alright. Jo woke up and rubbed her eyes, before muttering something about seeing him later. She stumbled off to the women's showers, Kitty right behind her.

"Jo will need you – after this." Pete said as they walked to the men's locker room.

"I know – but I don't know where to take her to talk."

"I am thinking more than talking is needed." Pete said with a knowing look.

"Butt out, Rasputin. Wait – can I ask you something?"

"Da."

"You and Kitty, I don't know how to ask this." He was slipping off his boots. "How do you?" 

"How do we what?"

"Not both of you – just you...how do you keep in control, keep from just losing it."

"What do you mean?"

"I know quite a bit about sex – I don't know jack shit about making love." He hated admitting it, even to Rasputin. Pete had been one of the few to accept him from the beginning without question.

"Ahhh – I see the problem." Pete grinned at him.

Victor just grumbled.

"Is a problem I've had...with Katya, she is young, not very experienced – not at all, before us, it was not easy at first, keeping her needs in mind. Patience, is all I can say. The difference is patience.

Do not rush, and before you plan to...be with Jo, you might...relieve pressure in the shower first."

"What?"

"Is slower second time – especially if the woman is one you've wanted a while...first time goes quick unless you relieve the pressure first."

"What do you teach around here again?"

"Art – and sex ed."

"Right. I think you got the second one down." Victor laughed. The advice was sound – at least in theory. "That takes care of me – but I don't know much about taking care of her."

"Victor – trust your mate. She will tell you if it doesn't feel good – she will tell you louder if it does. Take your time, explore her, let her explore you."

"I ain't sure I got the patience for that."

"Then in stages...start with kissing, and touching, and do not rush." Pete smiled, and grabbed his towel as the two men headed to the showers.

"I just don't want to hurt her." 

"With Katya, I felt the same way. She is so small, so delicate, and she surprised me, in a very good way. I do not think Jo has..."

"I don't think so either."

"Have her talk to Katya. She went to Jean, and she did something to help, I do not know what, I was told it was woman secret."

"Huh?"

"About the virginity."

"God – I hadn't even thought about that. SHIT!"

"Whatever Jean did – it was not a problem for us."

"I think Jo and Kitty need ta have a chat."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright, Jo?" Kitty asked as they stripped out of their uniforms.

"I guess – I'm more worried about Victor than anything. I guess the rest will hit me later."

"Yeah – I remember the first time I had to kill someone, I was depressed for a week."

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't that long ago." Kitty said, and Jo froze.

"When you guys rescued me?"

"Yeah – I had to kill someone to get to you on that table."

"Kitty – I'm so sorry." Jo turned to her friend.

"Well – Pete's been a big help."

"Really?" Jo said with an arched eyebrow

"The big lug...and I do mean BIG!"

"KITTY!"

"You mean you and Vic haven't...?"

"No."

"Wow – no offense but – have you ever?" They were in the shower, Jo was lathering her hair.

"NO!"

"Jean has this little trick she does – with the ob/gyn exam stuff, it kinda takes care of the painful part before hand."

'What?"

"I was scared – I mean Pete's so big, and I didn't realize HOW big until after, and I am so glad I talked to her first..she told me that she could stretch the hymen for me so that it wouldn't tear as bad the first time, and wouldn't hurt."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah – real well..." Kitty was blushing now.

"I can't talk to Jean about this..." 

"That's what she's there for – she IS a doctor, remember?"

"True."

They toweled off and went back into the locker room to get dressed.

"Does Pete know about this?"

"Of course he does – he teaches sex ed remember."

"Like Sabretooth would go to Pete for advice." Kitty laughed.


	11. Chapter 10

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 10

He wasn't waiting when she finished in the locker room. She waited outside the men's but he didn't come out. Pete opened the door.

"Jo…Victor is not in there."

"Where is he?"

"He said he needed to think – and you would know where to find him."

"Okay, he's playing hide and seek, and I'm really not in the mood."

"Josephine, a few words, before you go seeking him out…" Charles said as he came down the hallway.

"Sure." She smiled at him, and followed him into the War Room.

"He has a valid concern, and it is more disturbing to him than he wishes to admit."

"I don't know what his problem is, but if he won't tell me, won't let me help him…I'm not a kid."

"In many ways you are still an infant – compared to him or Logan."

"I know – I mean I've read the files, but he just won't talk to me, not about him – I love him, that won't ever stop, but I need to know him too."

"Give him time, Jo. He's never opened up to anyone before – that I know of. The closest he came was nearly sixty years ago – when he came to me for help with his mutation, his control. Very few people realize I actually consider him a friend." Charles smiled at her.

"He said something – about never having said the words I love you before."

"He actually SAID them." Charles looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah – on the plane home."

"He's making better progress than I thought." Charles smiled and patted her hand. "Now go find him – and dress warm. But I'll want to see you later - about the mission."

She smiled and nodded, Charles was cheating, but she didn't care. He sent an image of Victor sitting out on the bench in the snow into her mind. She kissed Charles on the forehead and ran for her room.

Her bag was piled in the middle of the bed but she didn't care. She opened her closet and grabbed a warm sweater, and a blanket. She threw the sweater on over her top, and pulled on her coat.

She slipped out the back door of the school, and walked quietly in the snow, but she knew he heard her. He didn't say a word, just drew back the deerskin cape he was using to keep the snow off for her to slide under, against his side. She curled up against his warmth, and waited for him to speak.

"I don't know where to start." He said finally.

"Just tell me what's wrong." She said softly.

"I don't know where to start – it's a pretty long list…"

"Victor"

"So I'll start at the beginning." He was quiet for a few minutes as if gathering his thoughts. "I've only told one person any part of this, you know. I don't talk about myself much. Logan knows some – because he lived part of it with me, but parts no one knows but me."

She curled up, trying to get comfortable on the bench and he chuckled, and pulled her onto his lap, his arms tight around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Much." She grinned.

"The first thing I remember, I had to have been four, maybe five, was darkness, and damp, and pain. I think I only had the physical characteristics then – no healing factor, no feral instincts, just the claws and fangs. I remember a light, and my father, I called him Pa when he came in, my mouth was bloody – and so were my fingers. I was crying, I didn't understand why he was hurting me. I hadn't done anything; I can remember that, I hadn't done anything. I did my chores, I didn't talk back, I stayed out of sight, but he still hated me. He checked my mouth, my fingers, and with his fist backhanded me into the wall. He called me the spawn of the devil, said I was no son of his, and he took the lamp, and walked up the stairs, and closed the door."

"Vic…."

"Don't Baby, let me get this off my chest." She nodded as he continued. "The Old Man was the only one to open that door for years. The next time I saw anyone but him, felt anything but pain as he pulled out the fangs, ripped my claws from my fingertips, or beat me with his fists or a whip he used, was – I don't even know what time of day – but one day, the door opened and an angel came in. She was my mother, and she was frightened, of me – of getting caught down there. She brought me a blanket, something to keep warm, and some warm food. I hadn't eaten anything but table scraps in years. She touched me – she brushed my hair back, she whispered soft words…" She felt his chest shudder and she wrapped her arms around him. "And then she left. The next time the door opened it was him again. He took the blanket – and chained me to a wall with a muzzle on my face. I was probably eight or nine. He put that blanket out of reach, and left it to torment me with.

It was after that he started bringing the priest with him, to exorcise the demon. At that point my fangs and claws were growing back daily, and my healing factor was starting to work, so they could do things to me that never left any evidence. When Pa was there it was okay – just pain, just beatings, whippings, broken bones, the things I considered normal. When Pa left me alone with him – it was worse."

"Victor."

"Jo – you need to know this, I love you, and until the last two years I didn't know what that meant. Just let me tell ya."

"Alright." She nodded.

"I ain't goin' inta the details, but he raped me. That went on for several years, until even the priest gave up on 'saving me' then Pa just started treating me like an animal, something that wasn't even human. He'd throw live rabbits down the stairs for me to hunt, and kill and try to eat through that muzzle." She shuddered. Now she understood why he didn't do rabbits. "I was around thirteen when the chain broke away from the wall, and I could get loose. I grabbed that damned blanket and wrapped it around me, I walked up the stairs, and I kicked down that door.

I was a scrawny thing mostly skin and bone, all hunched over. Pa came running at the noise. He'd been splitting wood out back, had the axe in his hand. He swung at me, but missed. He was shouting for me to get back down there or he'd kill me. She walked in, tried to grab the axe away from him, but he slapped her, knocked her to the ground. He swung back, to try to hit me, again, and she got up just as the axe came down. She dropped like a rock, my angel. That was when I knew I had to live in hell, angels couldn't survive. I felt something – something that had been burning in me for years, but never like this, never so alive. It was rage, anger, hate. I killed him, ripped him to pieces. And then I ran, out into the woods, he called me an animal and for the next few years I lived like one."

She curled up, the near silent falling snow the only other sound. She wanted to cry, wanted to protect him from the pain she could smell. Even after all this time, he still grieved for his mother's death. His arms tightened around her.

"I ended up working in a railroad camp, if you could call it workin. I laid rail by day, and at night, the men in the camp used me like the priest did. That went on, until I learned to fight back, until my body became strong enough that no one wanted ta take me on anymore. I made sure they were all dead – all the ones that had used me like that – before I left."

He stopped talking for a moment, and she just waited. She knew he had something else to say, he was just steeling himself for it.

"The first woman I was with – I was almost twenty. I'd left the camp; I had no idea of anything. The only woman I'd ever seen was my mother. For a long time, I thought women were angels, mystical beings that bestowed blessings. That was shattered when I hit my first town, the first place with more than just men. I saw them walking on the streets, hugging children, and then – at night, when discovered taverns and saloons, rubbing themselves on men, and their scents – they were different, they did things to me I didn't understand. Finally one of the girls at the tavern I frequented took pity on me. Took me upstairs, showed me what's what.

I didn't know the difference between a whore and a woman on the street. They were all the same to me. I'd never felt anything like that – with her. It was amazing, and it was only later I realized it wasn't, it was cheap, easy to get. I left not long after, ended up in a bigger town, working for a guy that wasn't on the right side of the law, but I didn't know it then. I was his enforcer, his muscle. I didn't care, he put money in my pocket, booze in my hand, and a woman in my bed if I wanted it. It was then I learned how frail women were, how easy they were to bend, to break. I think it was when I learned to hate them. I know it was when I learned to rape them. He'd have me take the wife or daughter of the man that wasn't doing what he wanted. I didn't know it was wrong – I didn't know it hurt them, I just knew I could force them to give me what I wanted, and at that time all I wanted was quick satisfaction."

She listened. She didn't know where he was going with this, but she was feeling glimmerings of understanding. He wanted her to understand him, to understand something about him, and she waited for him to continue.

"It was later I learned that it hurt them, that I could use it – and that it didn't matter to me, I got the same thing, even if they weren't willing. It became easier to just take what I wanted, instead of wooing. For nearly a hundred years I haven't known anything else.

I don't know how to say this – to make you understand. I'm trying, but I don't know how to be what you need. I've been a monster too long; I guess I'm asking for patience." He said it softly, as his lips brushed her hair.

"Victor – I love you, some of that wasn't in your file, but a lot of it was, not as graphically, but I already knew what you'd done, in the past, and I love you. If you need time, I don't have a problem with that, I understand. If I seem to be pushing you, I'm sorry."

"No, Jo…I need you, but I don't know how, without hurting you."

She chuckled "I'm a feral, I'll heal."

"That's not the point. I don't want to hurt you, ever." He said, wrapping the deerskin closer around them.

"Victor, this is a learning experience for both of us, there are going to be mistakes, there may even be some pain, its part of relationships. The measure of it will be how we handle it, if we run, or make it worse, or try to solve it, but as long as we are honest and talk things out, we can find solutions." She knew she sounded like the Professor – but in this case the old man was right.

"I think we are talking about two different things here." He said with a chuckle as he tilted her chin up to look at him. "I want you."

His face had this intense look – one that made her stomach clench and a burning build deep in her gut. She slipped one arm up, and cupped the back of his head with her hand.

"I got that." She whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page." He whispered as he released her lips.

"Oh we are definitely on the same page there." She grinned at him.

"Glad to hear it." He grinned; she felt his hand slip under the hem of her sweater and trembled at the warmth pressed against her skin. "Cold?"

"No." She whispered as her breath caught again.

"You want to go in – or…stay out here and get snowed on?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want to do in there."

"Talk."

She let out a little moan as his fingers traced the waistband of her jeans against her skin. "That's NOT what I'm thinking about."

"Jo – you killed a man today. That's not something that's easy, I ought to know." She hated the turn of the subject. She glared at him

"I kill two men today – thank you very much for noticing and it hasn't hit me yet."

"I figured."

"Thanks for bringing it up, by the way." She hissed, as her gut clenched for a different reason.

"Gonna throw up?"

"Maybe."

"Let's go inside – it'll be easier to clean up, after."

"Is this normal?"

"I don't know, I never had that reaction, but I've seen others do it." He rubbed her belly and the clenching started to ease in the warmth of his hand against her skin.

"It just happened. The first one, he was just in the way, stopping me from going after the second one, the one that was aiming at you. I just ended it the quickest way I could – I ripped his throat out. Then I just had to stop the one that was shooting you." She felt the tears slip from her eyes.

"I know, kitten. I know." He just held her as she cried.

XXXXXXXXXX

She had no idea. He'd told her bits, but not all of it. He didn't tell her about crying over his mother's body, hell he'd even cried over his fathers. He didn't tell her about killing the girl – the one that showed him what sex was about – when he'd caught her with another man or the tears over her body as well. Women affected him more than men, but not as much anymore.

It bugged the hell out of him that she'd killed – over him. He didn't want her getting used to it, not like he did. He wanted her to regret it, to try not to do it again. He was too hard, it was too hard for him to change – to open up, even to her, and he didn't want her ending up like that.

Her tears dried slowly, and she settled into little hiccuping sobs. He felt a little awkward holding her like this, but it seemed to be what she needed.

"You ready to go in?"

"Yeah – I think." She whispered. He slipped an arm under her knees, and stood up. "I can walk, silly." She tried to laugh, but it came out a hiccup.

"Yeah I know, I want to carry you, so shut up." He said gruffly. He felt her try to laugh at him again, and knew it was the right approach. She needed to realize the world didn't end, just because you had blood on your hands. He kept her wrapped in his cloak, until they reached the back door. He just carried her up the stairs and set her down outside her room.

"So – you coming in?" She asked.

"I think that would be a little TOO tempting right now." He brushed a stray lock of hair off her forehead. "I'm not ready." He whispered.

"Wow – ummm…okay. I NEVER thought I'd hear that from you." She laughed, this time for real.

"Give me some time – let me get my head around this whole – willing thing." He chuckled.

"Okay." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. His arms slid around her, pressing her young body against him, and he could feel his immediate response. He held her as long as he could stand, almost to the point of forgetting everything, and then slowly let her go. He needed a LONG cold shower.

"I hope you don't take forever." She said.

"Why's that?"

"I'm getting sick of cold showers." She closed the door and he leaned his hand on the door frame, and then leaned his forehead on his hand. His other hand closed over the door knob, and he almost opened it – almost gave in. He pushed himself off from the doorframe and walked down the hall to his room. He needed that shower.


	12. Chapter 11

Desperado

Ok I know I did this once – sort of – but well it just has to be redone. The idea is just too good NOT to play with it – and this time gets more of the goodness that is Marvel involved. This is somewhat AU, post X1, completely disregards X2 and 3. So all the usual I don't own them – except any OC's I create. Yes it is loosely based on the song by the Eagles. Sorry it took so long to finish…my life's been crazy lately.

Summary: It was just another job – but it ended up changing his life. Now he's faced with a difficult choice, can he pull himself out of the darkness and blood that consumes his life, or will he drag her down with him.

Chapter 11

_He was running, a crowd behind him and he couldn't seem to get away. He could hear their screams of hate, feel the sticky blood on his hands, his face, his chest, and down his legs. He could smell it, the hot coppery scent overpowering even the fresh scent of the forest he was running through. He didn't see the drop, just felt the ground go out from under his feet as he slid down the damp embankment. Suddenly he was surrounded by clutching hands, or roots he wasn't sure which but they grabbed a hold and he lashed out his claws slashing through but still they grabbed. _

_The sudden light shocked him, as the door to the cellar opened, and she walked in. She was dressed in light blue, skirt so long she seemed to be floating instead of walking. He cringed back against the wall not wanting her to see the blood on his hands and face. _

_"shhhh, Baby, shhhh It's alright, I'm here, they won't hurt you anymore." The words were ones he didn't remember. Neither was the scent, or the warm presence next to his body._

He started awake, his instincts taking over before he could think, and he had her pressed under his body on the mattress, hands pinned over her head, one of his massive thighs forced between hers, his lips curled in a snarl.

"Victor, it's alright." She whispered.

"Jo…" He moaned as his body reacted faster than his brain again. She was wearing a slip of a gown, the only thing between her skin and his, and his claws quickly shredded that. It was her bare skin, and scent that shocked him back to reality. She wasn't afraid, he could smell her aroused scent and it frightened him.

"Victor, I'm here. I love you." She whispered, as she leaned her head back, exposing her throat to him. The predator in him took over as his lips and then his teeth stroked the column of her neck, before gently taking the muscle between her shoulder and neck between his teeth. Her moan, and the way she arched her back under him, rubbing her moist heat against the thigh pressed between hers caused his control to slip through his fingers as he bit down. Her blood was hot in his mouth but not as hot or as sweet as the scent coming from her body. His instincts were out of control and it was like his mind was cut off from his body, unable to stop it. He felt her claws rake down his back as he surged into her, he could hear her whimpers and cries but his mind couldn't control his body, couldn't stop himself from taking what he wanted.

The scream in his ears as he felt a strange constriction of the muscles surrounding him inside her body, and the sudden increase in her pheromonal scent pushed his body over the edge and he roared against her neck as his body surged, pouring his seed into his mate's womb.

He just laid there, his face in the pillow next to her head, praying she wouldn't smell the tears. She had to hate him; now after everything he'd gone and done the one thing he'd been trying to avoid. The sudden pain in his neck shocked him back to himself. She BIT him!

His body reacted strangely, not with aggression, but with another surge of lust. He didn't understand it, but her tongue tracing the outline of her teeth on his skin made his hips buck against hers where they were still joined.

"Mmmm keep that up…." She whispered against his neck.

"What…" He lifted his head and looked down at her face. There was blood on the pillow under where he'd bitten her, drying on her neck, and his blood drying on her lips, but it was the glow in her face that had him confused.

"Baby that feels fantastic." She purred…she actually purred he could feel it against his chest. Her hips moved against him, and he groaned. She was right it did feel fantastic. His senses were out of control, he could hear her racing heart, her panting breaths as she moved her hips against his again, and then she wrapped those legs that felt like velvet against his skin around his waist and he felt himself slide deeper inside her and gave in to his instincts again.

It was hours later when she collapsed against his chest, both of them temporarily spent. He wrapped his arms around her and let his eyes close again in sleep. He wasn't ever letting her go now.

He started awake, but she was gone. He moaned, and almost chalked it up to a dream until he saw the dried blood on the sheets, his moan changed to a groan and then a roar as he realized just how much blood there was.

**Victor I need you in the ready room. Josephine is fine.**

He growled but grabbed a clean pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom. Her scent was all over it, and he relaxed a little as he realized that she'd been comfortable enough to use his bathroom. He climbed into the shower and rinsed off the blood and other detritus of the night.

Ten minutes later he was sitting at the holographic table ready to kill something.

"Josephine, Kitty, Piotr, Logan and Jean left this morning on a mission to try to disrupt activities on Genosia. The transponder on the Blackbird stopped transmitting ten minutes ago." Victor glanced at both Rogue and Scott, the fear for their mates filling the room, and he smelled something else he wasn't use to, the sickly sweet smell of his own fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She hated this place, wanted to burn it to the ground. She also felt guilty leaving Victor there like that, but she knew he'd want to come and she couldn't handle another killing rage on a mission. She and Logan had talked on the plane and come to the conclusion that it was her mating instinct that caused the killing rage on the last mission.

_"I feel sorry for anyone that touches your cubs, Darlin." Logan laughed._

_"Why's that?" Jo glanced at him across the body of the plane._

_"If you got that riled up over Creed getting hurt, God help the world when your maternal instincts kick in…a lot sooner than you think…" Logan glared at her._

_"What?"_

_"Did you have to fuck him last night?"_

_"What I do with my fiancé is my business, Logan."_

_"Yours – his – and now…the baby." Logan growled._

_"Look who's talking – Mr. The Condom Broke…."_

_"FUCK Creed…" Logan muttered, but then laughed. "Well no help for it now, and we ain't turnin back. This is your show kid."_

They were on a ridge; she could still smell Victor's scent, stale and faint, where he'd laid on this same spot to rescue her. She knew he had to be pissed, she'd just run off this morning, but they'd been planning this mission for days and after her reaction to him being hurt, she didn't want to risk it again, so they'd substituted Logan instead.

She caught the scent but it was already too late. All she heard was Pete's curse, Logan's roar and Kitty's choked off whimper before everything went black.

She woke up in the same holding cell as before, but this time there was no pain behind her ear. She glanced around, Kitty and Jean were with her, and Jean was just removing the chip from behind Kitty's ear. Everything was going according to plan – so far.

"Where are the others?" Jo asked Jean.

"One cell over they evidently separate men and women." Jean glanced at Jo, her eyes glowing red. Even the Genosians couldn't deal with the Phoenix unleashed, something Jo had counted on.

"Remember Jean, No MUTANTS." Jo hissed.

"Right…Humans only." Jo hated that voice, and what it meant, but since Jean had gained control over her darker side, and her full powers, it was best not to ask too many questions, and make sure instructions were very clear. The only downside to the whole mission was that what Jean planned on doing was going to disable all electronics on the island, including the mutation suppression chips, and the Blackbird. Kitty had downloaded the memory core, and they had backup equipment that was locked away on the plane to replace what they would need to get out of here, but the transponder would go out, and that would cause worry and concern at home.

"Get on it Jean." Jo whispered a sinking feeling in her gut. She'd killed, to save her mate, but she'd never have the pure cold hate that Phoenix had, to just kill. She wanted to keep the deaths to a minimum, but she knew Phoenix wouldn't care.

She heard the distinctive pop of the door lock, and the three of them rushed into the hallway. There were piles of dust on the ground and Logan and Pete came out of a neighboring door, blood dripping down behind Pete's ear as his body transformed to its metal state.

"Let's find Thirty Two." Jo said, as she brushed the dust that had been a human guard off her boot. She forced her stomach under control; she'd worry about the repercussions of letting Jean loose later, right now, she wasn't leaving these mutants in slavery.

Jean started to sway, even Phoenix's power wasn't unlimited, and Logan slipped an arm around her waist to support her. He just nodded at Jo, a hard glint in his eyes, and they slipped down the corridor, avoiding the dust piles on the way.

She heard his muttered comment and just filed it away for later. "I didn't think you had it in ya, kid…you are definitely Victor Creed's mate."

She glanced back at him, but kept moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is goin' on?" He snarled as they watched the compound. Everything was in confusion, and then he saw Jo and the girl, the one who'd helped her, Thirty Two. Logan was supporting Jean, and he heard Scott's intake of breath.

"I knew they were up to something, but nothing like this, she might be your fiancé, but I'll kill her if she's hurt Jean."

"Over my dead body." Victor snarled at the boy scout. "What I want to know is how she talked Chuck into this?"

**Victor we will discuss the why's later, for now get both jets ready to go, the first team is on the way.**

"You'll tell me why now…why you let my mate be the one to order this."

**I didn't she's following my orders.**

"After nearly one hundred years of this crap, you finally decide to do something about it, I ain't buyin…" He snarled out loud. Scott glanced at him through the glasses but nodded.

**Very well, I was made aware of Genosian plans to breed mutants with healing factors, I knew they would be coming after Jo, she agreed to be bait. Kitty's father has been working undercover for me as a programmer in Genosia, and the information he has sent has been very reliable. They have been very close to implementing complete world domination of mutants using these suppression chips, I regret the deaths necessary to stop them, but they were necessary.**

"Fuck you, Old Man; you have more blood on your hands than I do. I'm takin' Jo and getting out. I thought you were the good guys, maybe you are – maybe not, but I'm not lettin' my girl do this again." He could smell the anger from Scott for questioning the Professor and it just made him even angrier.

The team came into sight, and he smelled her relief, then fear, then shame at what she'd done. He didn't glance left or right, just swept her up into his arms, and felt her body start to shake. He'd been worried about taking her innocence…but it was Xavier that raped her soul.

"Thirty Two and the others are taking control of the island." Logan said as they topped the ridge.

"Both jets are ready to go." Scott said coolly as he took his wife from Logan's supporting arm.

"Let's get out of here." Victor could smell the bitterness in Logan and realized he wasn't the only one unhappy with the day's results. The repairs were completed in silence. Jean was passed out on one of the bench seats and Jo wasn't talking, just leaning on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't say anything for three days…and then she threw up. He waited, patiently, for her to finally start talking. He knew she wasn't happy about what happened, and she knew he wasn't either. They didn't avoid each other, but she went back to her room instead of sharing his. He could smell it, she knew he could, but they didn't discuss the life growing inside her.

One morning he couldn't stand it anymore, he started packing his bag. Logan was standing at the door, and didn't say anything, just dropped a set of keys on the dresser and turned and walked away. He looked at the keys – to Logan's truck – and nodded. He wouldn't refuse help from the Runt – not now.

She walked in the door while he was packing and didn't say a word, just dropped her already packed bag next to his. He wrapped his arms around her, and let her tears wet the front of his shirt. He was going to make a difference, one way or the other, and he was going to start here and now. He couldn't do things Xavier's way, he couldn't do things Magneto's way, but he was going to do things HIS way…THEIR way.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back, then grabbed both of their bags and headed out the door, he knew she was right behind him as he dropped the bags in the back of the beat up truck, and made sure the straps were tight on both of their bikes in the trailer.

They both climbed into the cab, and he answered her small smile as they both clicked the seatbelts into place. Maybe he didn't obey rules very well, but he was going to make his own rules, and maybe – just maybe find his path along the way.


End file.
